


Ambisextrous

by MessiahMachine



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Aftercare, Bi-Gender Character(s), F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Girl Penis, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessiahMachine/pseuds/MessiahMachine
Summary: Ranma and Akane are eighteen, almost graduated and still in the same rut. Left to hold-down the Tendo Estate alone on summer break, they've been free of the insane pressures and expectations placed on them. But when Ranma gets his hands on water from the Spring of Drowned Man, he learns of the perils that come with mixing Jusenkyo Curses.





	1. Ranma 2/1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to try this new thing where I just write whatever strikes my fancy, and not worry myself about not working on my "obligation" fics, with the hopes that if I write more in general, I'll be more productive on my long-running projects. So this ones a decidedly different direction from my normal stuff, and not to be taken too seriously. Expect ever increasing sex hijinks and concentrated fluff in future chapters.
> 
> While Ranma and Akane are going to be the focus of the fic, this won't preclude other relationships or even polyamory if it fits. It is absolutely shameless porn that will still try its damnedest to keep people reasonably in character, but at the end of the day it's still porn. Tags will be updated as new content is added.

Akane yawned, and her pencil fell out of her hand. It rolled over her half-finished writing assignment towards the edge of her desk, before plummeting into the abyss of the wastebasket.

“Well, let’s call that an omen,” she said to herself. She stretched, yawning again. She still had plenty of time to finish the homework for the summer break. And right now, the cramp in her arm was just begging for a nice hot bath. “I’ll take a bath and then turn in.”

She gathered up her pajamas and headed for the bath. The house felt hauntingly quiet tonight. Nabiki had elected to spend her university break travelling. Father had finally crawled out of the doldrums, and had recommitted himself to the Art now that “his babies” were all grown up. That meant drinking/training trips with Genma. And even Kasumi was betrothed to Dr. Tofu now. It had just been Ranma and her since break began. It had been pleasant the past couple days. They had been getting along, doing things together and generally avoiding the usual tension. But today they’d spent most of the day awkwardly avoiding each other.

He’d come home shortly before dark, awkwardly sneaking some sort of package under his coat. He went straight for the bath. She suspected it had to do with yet another hare-brained fight between him and poor Ryoga. Or some damnable attempt at curing himself. It was getting a little bit ridiculous; he willing spent half his time as a girl, but every time someone attacked his masculinity he’d start looking for a cure again. She groaned just thinking about it.

Strangely, the light was still on in the bath. Akane knocked loudly on the doorframe. “Oi, what’s taking so long? Quit hogging the bath Ranma.”

Ranma’s girl voice answered. “I’ll…I’ll be done in a minute. Just give me a bit of privacy and I’ll be done before you know it.”

Ranma sounded out of breath. She—Akane still didn’t know what pronouns to use when in girl-mode, and Ranma seemed to change his mind fortnightly—was definitely up to no good. Images of Ranma in the bath with Shampoo flashed in Akane’s mind’s eye. An electric charge rippled through her, jealousy and excitement that the tomboy didn’t understand.

Akane made up her mind quickly. She tore open the screen and marched into the bath. She heard a splash in the tub. As she turned the corner, she saw the redhead sitting in the tub, trying and somehow failing to look innocent.

“Akane, a little privacy?”

“The jig is up, Ranma. What are you hiding. Is Shampoo in there? I wonder how long she can hold her breath.”

Ranma scoffed. “Puh-leeze. If Shampoo was in here with me, she’d be a c-cat and you know how I get around cats.”

Ranma sat there, her face flushed brightly red. The two stared at each other for a tense moment. Akane finally shrugged, and began disrobing.

“H-hey, what are you doing?”

“I am taking a bath. You’ve hogged the bath for long enough. You even let the water get cold. The very least you can do is let me wash up so I can go to bed.” To demonstrate her resolve, Akane unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to her feet.

Ranma swallowed, and the intense blush on her face somehow managed to glow brighter. Ranma’s eyes traced up and down Akane’s body, and suddenly the tomboy felt her heart pounding. As her own face started to bloom red, Akane resolved to win this game of chicken.

Akane tried to play aloof, but she kept sneaking a glance back at Ranma as she unfastened her bra and slowly slipped it off. She dangled the simple purple bra by one strap in front of her, fighting every urge shouting at her to cover her nakedness from her fiancé.

Even after being betrothed for two years, they still couldn’t be straight with one another. So it came to this: shamelessly stripping in front of Ranma while pretending it was just about whose turn it was in the bath.

Ranma watched like a mouse caught in a trap as Akane slowly ran her hands down her body, fingers gliding over the smooths skin and toned muscle of her abdomen before resting at her hips, thumb tucked under the waistband of her panties. Akane bent over and slipped the simple bikini briefs down her legs.

It was exhilarating to expose herself so openly, and Akane could not have hidden the excitement even if she tried. She watched Ranma stare back dumbstruck. The redhead sat transfixed in the tub, her hands guarding something under the water.

Ranma was hiding something. Akane knew it in her bones. And suddenly she felt cheap for having done it. She didn’t know what she thought she’d accomplish with such a display, but something in the guilty look in Ranma’s eyes made her feel betrayed.

Too angry to protect her modesty, Akane stomped over to the tub. “What are you hiding, Ranma?” she said, looming over him with menace in her eyes.

The venom in Akane’s voice tore Ranma’s eyes up from the neatly trimmed “landing strip” of dark blue muff to the tomboy’s demonic glare. She tried to turn and run, but as she started splashing away, Akane caught her by the ankle. She thrashed in the tub, hoping the violent splashing and kicking would allow her to break free, but all she managed was to pull Akane into the tub as she kicked and spun.

Ranma’s brief hope of escape ended as she felt herself pulled under. Reflexively, she flailed about to get her head back above the water, but Akane was on top of her and similarly trying to surface in a panic. Ranma surfaced first, gasping for breath. Akane managed to get a handhold on Ranma’s shoulders and pulled her head out of the water. Akane coughed raggedly, pure terror on her face, and for a moment they both forgot about the circumstances that brought them here, or their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Akane fought the urge to cry, in both fear and relief. She tamped down all the vivid memories of nearly drowning as she hugged the redhead close, trembling. She felt her forehead rest on Ranma’s and some relief washed over her. Whatever else happened, Ranma would keep her safe, she knew it in her heart.

“You okay?” whispered Ranma. The trembling slowed. But something wasn’t right. It gnawed at her as held onto Ranma like a lifesaver. Her senses returned, and she practically kicked herself for not noticing it earlier. The air in the room had been hot and muggy. Steam had wafted out the door when she’d opened it. The water she lay in was almost too hot for comfort. And yet Ranma was still a girl. And something hard was poking her in the belly.

“Ranma, why are you still a girl, and what’s poking me?” Akane whispered, still too dazed to be angry.

Ranma swallowed hard. When she wouldn’t say anything, Akane decided to find out for herself. The tomboy ran a hand down the toned muscles of Ranma’s belly, searching for the thing that was poking at her. She found something long and cylindrical near Ranma’s legs. She hadn’t felt anything like it before, so she grabbed it firmly and tried to tug it out of the water. Ranma yelped as she pulled.

“Gah…don’t pull on it!”

Boring lectures in health class suddenly came to mind, and at last Akane put two and two together. But it couldn’t be…no. She had to see this for herself. She sat on her knees in between Ranma’s legs, and lifted the redhead by the hips. She placed Ranma’s perfectly shaped tush on the edge of the tub and stared in confusion.

“Ranma…why do you have a penis?”

“I’m a guy stupid!”

“Not right now you aren’t. And last time you want waltzing around the neighborhood flashing everyone, you didn’t have a dick in your girl mode.”

Akane was too stunned and curious to feel anything approaching sexual shame for ogling Ranma…and being ogled in turn. Ranma turned her head to the side in a huff, too embarrassed to say anything, and this gave Akane ample time to drink it in.

The more Akane looked, the more she realized Ranma’s whole body was different than it had been. Ranma’s girl form was supposed to be a little shorter than her…and yet she could tell even without measuring that she was about the same height now, maybe even a little taller. Ranma’s hips had narrowed slightly, as had her bust. Her features were more androgynous than Akane remembered. And while she still had a feminine wasp waist and “birthing hips”, a twenty-centimeter-long, five-centimeter-wide erect cock jutted awkwardly from the patch of red hair between her legs. It seemed to erupt from where her clitoris should have been, and from this angle Akane could still see the folds of fairly normal looking pussy.

Not that Akane had much to compare on. She’d only seen her own in the mirror, and some very clinical illustrations in a health textbook.

“Do you really want to know?” said Ranma

Akane nodded.

“I managed to _acquire_ some water from the Spring of Drowned Man. I came home with it to…cure myself. But when I splashed myself with it, I didn’t change back or nothing. I became this half-man/half-woman freak. And worse, no matter how hot I got the water, I could change back into my guy form.”

Akane could see the tears beginning to well up in Ranma’s eyes. Akane reflexively caressed the redhead’s cheek to brush the tears away. Her own vision began to mist over. “Why did you do this to yourself? You didn’t have to try to change.”

“I wanted to be whole again. To be whole for you.”

“You weren’t broken, Ranma. You aren’t broken.”

Ranma grabbed her tightly. “I know, and I’m sorry. I just thought…it was the curse that kept coming between us.”

Akane regretted all the times she’d called Ranma “boy-girl” or “crossdresser.” It wasn’t very often anymore, and when it did happen it was in the heat of an argument. But it had led to this anyway.

Akane squeezed Ranma’s hand and kissed his fingers. “I’m sorry too. I’m too stubborn. We’re too stubborn. If our fathers hadn’t spent so much time trying to push us together, we’d probably have been married already.”

Ranma chuckled and the tears stopped. It was cathartic to finally be open with one another, even if it happened under such calamitous circumstances.

“I want you to know, Ranma, it’s been worth the trouble. I really do believe that. With everyone being out of our hair and not having to live up to their expectations, the past few days have been good. Until you started sulking around for this, we were getting along. We cuddled up and watched TV together last night with no one to hound us about the next step.”

Akane summoned up all of her courage. Looking at the redhead’s exquisite body; her perky and ample breasts, her pouty lips and sapphire eyes, her long, well-toned legs and firm bubble but, Akane had a realization about herself. Her jealousy and annoyance towards Ranma’s female form was been the outward expression of a hunger she did not understand and was too afraid to explore. “You’re still beautiful to me, Ranma. You’re not a freak. Not now and not ever.”

Having finally said it, Akane felt a tremendous weight lift from her, like she’d been living her life in shackles and a straitjacket.

Ranma smiled, and the tension left her body. Her penis twitched expectantly, and what had been a cathartic moment of levity suddenly turned awkward again.

“I guess I like being called beautiful,” said Ranma as her erection continued to throb.

Akane cocked an eyebrow. “It’s not going down, is it?”

“That’s why I’ve been in here so long. I can’t exactly hide it when it’s like this, and I figured maybe I could turn back if I got rid of it.”

“You mean like trying to think of unsexy things?”

“Uhh…not exactly.”

“Wait, you’ve been masturbating this whole time?”

“Not the _whole time_. Just…most of it.”

Akane caressed her hands down Ranma’s body. She stopped a moment to flick her thumb over the redhead’s nipple, eliciting a quiet gasp, but mostly she concentrated on the silky smoothness of the girl’s skin. As her hands rested on the redhead’s thighs, Ranma’s cock twitched again, and stared at her with its one good eye.

Ranma seemed to blush all over her body from Akane’s gentle touch. She winced, sucking in air through her teeth as Akane’s hands stopped so perilously close to her dick. Akane was sitting on her heels in between Ranma’s spread legs, her breasts heaving with every panting breath. Her mouth was slightly parted as her eyes flitted between Ranma’s face and her sex. The thought of Akane running those luscious pink lips over her hard cock consumed her now.

“Can I…Can I touch it?” said Akane.

Ranma shuddered with anxiety as she nodded. Akane’s fingers glided over her foreskin. She suddenly felt herself sucking in air. The fleeting touches became a delicate squeeze. Akane’s thumb rubbed over her glans, and Ranma contemplated the meaning of nirvana.

Akane gave her a few experimental strokes, watching in awe as her foreskin glided up and down the shaft. “It’s like a water wiggly,” said Akane.

Ranma thought about re-enacting those doujin comics that Hiroshi had lent her. It was almost irresistible. Watching Akane naively play with her cock was heaven and hell. “Don’t be a tease."

“Okay.”

Ranma was too stunned to do anything but gawk.

Akane answered the redhead’s unvoiced question by standing up. Water tantalizingly dripped from her legs and muff. She carefully sat on his lap, sliding her hips forward until Ranma’s erection was trapped between their bodies.

Akane’s pubic hair tickled at the throbbing erection, and Ranma felt something slick slide on the base of her shaft. Their breasts pressed together, lips mere inches apart. The tomboy stared into her eyes. Their faces inched closer together as Akane’s eyes fluttered closed and their lips met.

The kiss was clumsy, like all first kisses. But it was earnest, and Ranma could feel the barely restrained desire in the kiss. She startled herself as she moaned; it wasn’t a sound she was supposed to make. It certainly wasn’t manly, but if anything Akane seemed emboldened. Their tongues met plaintively for a moment before Akane pulled back and their lips parted. Before the tomboy could say anything, Ranma crushed their lips together again, hard enough to hurt a little. Their tongues danced together. It felt weird, almost ticklish and her arousal burned brighter. She found her hands running through Akane’s bob of wet hair.

Akane pulled the redhead tighter for a moment before parting. “Whoa, hold your horses. I can think of better places to do this than here.”

Ranma blurted, “I’m scared, Akane.”

“Me too. You feel so good next to me, but it’s all so new and terrifying. It’s nothing like when I do it myself.”

“Wait…you masturbate?”

“Well yeah. All girls do, to be perfectly honest.”

“So where do we go from here?”

“I’m not ready to go all the way yet. I don’t want to rush into things. But I want to fool around with you so badly it hurts.”

Akane stood up, and Ranma felt a little deflated in their parting. But the tomboy smiled down at her, and took her by the hand. Akane led her out of the furo, brazenly stepping out into the hall. It felt like they were streaking, as they brazenly walked naked through the Tendo house, past Soun’s bedroom, through the sitting room, past the kitchen to the front foyer. Even home alone, it felt so naughty, like they’d be caught at any time.

Akane looked back her and smiled, before leading her up the stairs to Akane’s bedroom. The bedroom was illuminated only by moonlight. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window. The chill drove their bodies together, seeking comfort in each other’s warmth.

After a tentative kiss, Akane pushed Ranma onto the bed. Her cock jerked in anticipation as Akane loomed over her. She felt something slick rub along her thigh, and reflexively pulled her leg upward, grinding into Akane’s pussy.

“Yes…that’s it,” cooed Akane, “keep doing that.”

Akane’s knee pressed upward between her legs, pressing into the base of her cock and the parted lips of her pussy. It was a sensation she’d never known until now, and she found herself wondering what else she’d been missing on. She guided Akane’s hand to her cock. As the tomboy began stroking on beat with the undulations of her hips against Ranma’s leg, everything else in the world disappeared. It was just their bodies gliding over one another, lips locked in furious struggle.

Everything self-conscious melted away. Their bodies moved in rhythm, finally unleashing two years of sexual tension. Their free hands explored each other’s bodies, finding new zones of pleasure they’d never known until now. The tempo increased as the heat in their bodies mounted. The kisses turned into love bites on necks and collars.

The redhead tweaked at Akane’s nipples with one hand, the other squeezing her ass almost painfully. Akane never imagined finding something so shameless so exciting, and yet right now it was everything she wanted and more. Something electric was building in her, like her own self-experimentation but so much more intense, and she pressed harder into Ranma’s thigh.

Akane tugged sharply on the redhead’s pigtail, and smothered one of her breasts in a love bite. The suction on her nipple, the caressing of a breast she shouldn’t have and now couldn’t imagine living without, was simply delicious. She felt the familiar tightening in the base of her cock. It radiated deep through her pelvis, the boy and girl parts beginning to sing in unison.

“Fuck,” cried Ranma, “don’t stop.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Akane echoed.

Hitherto, Ranma had never experienced the female orgasm. When the first wave euphoria and involuntary spasming in her like a tsunami, her eyes rolled back and she heard a squeal that she soon recognized was her own. She felt it radiating out from her sex to every part of her body.

Akane watched in rapture as a long rope of cum shot out of Ranma’s cock. It kept throbbing under her grip as continued to stroke, watching each successive shot squirt out. The first had managed to splash over Ranma’s face. Each successive one painted a line down her face and chest. And it just kept coming.

Seeing Ranma glaze herself in ecstasy drove Akane over the precipice. The feeling of pride in having brought such pleasure under her fingertips, melded into orgasmic pleasure crashing over her. Her legs began to shake as she collapsed on top of Ranma. It was so much more intense than it had been flying solo. She moaned inarticulately, joining Ranma’s fading squeals.

Ranma’s contractions began to slow. Cum dribbled off the top as Akane’s grip relaxed. A final twitch came, and an errant shot of cum streamed out and caught Akane in the face.

They lay cuddled together, silent except for their breathing. Akane kissed the redhead’s ear and cheek before braving the rest of her face. The taste of her cum was strange but not unpleasant.

“I think I got some in my mouth,” said Ranma, slightly annoyed.

“Do you always cum that much?”

“No! It’s never been that much, or that intense.”

“Me either, dear.”

They cleaned off with some tissues. The duvet had been stained by their activity, and try as she might, Ranma couldn’t get it out with tissues alone. She apologized sheepishly, and tried to excuse herself. Akane stopped her with a gentle caress to the cheek.

Akane grabbed Ranma’s hands, slowly tracing a circle on the redhead’s palms with her thumbs. “Would you sleep with me tonight?” said Akane.

Ranma nodded, and was drawn under the covers. As they settled in together, Ranma whispered, “Everything has changed hasn’t it.”

“Yeah. We’ll figure it out in the morning,” said Akane in between yawns.


	2. Make Love, Not War

Ranma’s eyes fluttered open. She felt a moment of panic at the unfamiliar view in front of her. But then she felt the soft breath tickling at the back of her neck, and the arms wrapped below her bust, and she remembered.

It hadn’t been a strange sexual dream. It had actually happened. She felt the heat rising up in her cheeks. Akane began to stir behind her. The other girl began to groan. “Is it morning already?”

Dawn had already come. Akane’s room was brightly lit, and birds were singing outside.

Ranma slowly pried herself from Akane’s grasp. She rolled over to face her fiancée, and was pleasantly surprised when Akane moved in to kiss her.

“Akane, last night was—”

“—amazing.”

“Well I was going to say incredible, but amazing works too. So where does this leave us?”

“No regrets. I had no idea another woman’s touch could be so—”

“—incredible?”

“Oh stop,” said Akane playfully. She started to pull the duvet back. The cool morning air sent goosebumps rippling across her naked skin.

Ranma sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. “I’m going to have to disappoint a lot of people today,” she said somberly.

Akane bit her lip. A terrible, dangerous idea came to mind. It was almost too obscene to contemplate, too profane to utter aloud. It was so utterly simple. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were all betrothed to Ranma. They all loved him, and unless Ranma wanted to kick the can down the road until the oceans evaporated and the stars burned out, he was going to have to dishonor himself and two of his suitors. They’d all fight an unending battle to win favor, make devil’s pacts with one to sabotage the third, and generally make life for each other and Ranma a chaotic mess.

But what if they just didn’t fight over him?

Akane couldn’t find the resolve to even suggest such blasphemy. She nestled close to Ranma, kissed her forehead, and told her not to worry about it.

“I’d really love to stay,” said Ranma, “But I was going to meet Ryoga this morning for sparring.”

Something about the look on Akane’s face must have puzzled her. The redhead cocked an eyebrow. “You miss having P-Chan around, don’t you?”

“I think I miss them both,” said Akane. She surprised herself by actually believing it. “I’m still a little upset at you both for deceiving me like that. But I think I’ll get over it eventually. Tell him…tell him I said ‘hi’.”

Ranma nodded. She stretched before hopping off the bed. Akane stifled a giggle. “What’s so funny?”

“Just how it flaps around like that. Your…you know.”

Ranma rolled her eyes. “Well I’m going to get cleaned up...and find out if this is permanent.”

* * *

It was. Even unaroused, neither hot nor cold water seemed to provoke any sort of transformation. Ranma didn’t quite know how she felt about it. The transformations themselves were always more embarrassing and disorienting than spending time female was. But she still knew she’d miss having the body she was born with. But on the other hand, something about the kinesthetics of this combined body felt so right.

After getting dressed in her favorite black slacks and sleeveless silk tangzhaung, Ranma went out to the dojo for a little bit of light exercise. She ran through a couple of her favorite kenpo kata, focusing her senses on how her body responded. Her mind and body felt at one; each punch was fast and crisp, every kick precise and elegant.

She ended up almost being late meeting Ryoga, and for once, he was actually on time. As well he should’ve been; Ranma had pitched in to get that lost fool a phone with GPS.

Ryoga was leaning against a tree on the edge of their favorite vacant lot. He perked up instantly when he saw Ranma approaching.

“Ranma…there’s something different about you. But I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

It came to her in a flash. Akane had said something last night about her height and proportions changing. “Oh, it’s probably nothing.”

Ryoga put a hand on each shoulder and pulled the redhead close to his chest. She braced up against him, hands pressed against his Adonisian pecs, and felt an involuntary blush rush over her. Ryoga placed a palm on her head and measured her height against his body.

“Your girl mode has definitely grown taller. Good, maybe your reach won’t be such a handicap, and I can get good a decent fight out of you.”

The embarrassment was quickly replaced by an upswelling of macho rivalry. _Bless you Ryoga_ , she said to herself, _for distracting me from learning something strange about myself._

* * *

Akane had gotten washed up after Ranma. Unlike her fiancé, the tomboy chose to have a thoughtful soak in the tub. The morning’s heresy weighed heavily on her mind. And the more she thought about it, the less damn crazy it seemed. Which was crazy.

“I’m just going to have to admit it to myself…I’m just as attracted to women as men,” Akane said to no one, as though saying out loud would help with accepting it. To her surprise, it actually worked. She playfully kicked, slashing water.

“I’m bi,” she said, a little smile forming. “Fuck, why did I spend so much time in denial about this. What I felt last night was fucking amazing, and I want to do it more.”

So…if she was actually contemplating not fighting with Shampoo and Ukyo; and giving a try at sharing Ranma, maybe they’d share each other as well. This thought was so much more dangerous.

It wasn’t that they couldn’t be friendly. There had been times when Ukyo, Shampoo and her had genuinely enjoyed one another’s company. The problem was always wondering if there was a stab-in-the-back waiting.

Shampoo was particularly difficult, because she was a bit less scrupulous, and was facing the higher stakes imposed by the Amazon Kiss of Marriage.

But Shampoo was also very beautiful, with a refined sort of femininity that Akane could never hope to match. But right now, this was also making her seem so tantalizing. Akane thought of the various compromising positions she’d caught Ranma stuck in with the Amazon. Each time, she mentally replaced Ranma with herself…and the result was proving to be agreeable. The thought of Shampoo glomping her in the bath, pressing her lithe body against her own, kissing her and whispering sweet nothings about love; it was getting Akane much more hot and bothered than she had intended.

Rather than flick her bean to the thought of making love to her mortal enemy, she decided to get out of the tub. After drying off, she dressed in a cute flannel high-waist skirt and white blouse. It seemed to gel with her delighted mood.

 _Holy shit, I’m actually going to go through with this_ , she said to herself. _I’m going to the Cat Café and I’m fucking dressing up for it._

As she set out towards Shampoo’s, she reminded herself that this wasn’t going to be simple or easy. Most likely she’d give Shampoo her crazy proposal to just not fight over Ranma, and the Amazon would think it was part of some devious stratagem on Akane’s part, and resume her machinations. They’d be catty to each other, make snide passive-aggressive comments, and neither would come out ahead, but both would pat themselves on the back for fighting the good fight.

 _Damn this is getting old_.

The Cat Café was closed today. Shampoo probably wouldn’t have many duties to Cologne so she might be in a good mood. But she also might be sharpening her claws for the next fight. Akane took a deep breath before rapping hard on the screen door.

She could hear someone bustling about inside. After a few moments, the inner door unlocked and opened. Shampoo glared at her through the narrow opening. “What violent-girl want?”

“I just want to talk. About Ranma.”

Shampoo chewed it over for a minute. She gave Akane a look that seemed to say “I don’t know what your angle is,”, and then unlatched the screen door. Shampoo led her upstairs to the cozy little apartment above the café.

The kitchen was quite small, just barely big enough to fit a refrigerator, gas range, sink, and a few cupboards. Most of the space was occupied by a square wooden table. Mementos of China decorated the windowsill over the sink and cluttered the top of the refrigerator. Shampoo offered her a seat, and she graciously accepted.

“Tea?” said Shampoo, dangling a bronze kettle in front of her.

“Only if you’d like some as well.”

Shampoo shrugged. She retrieved some matches from a wire basket hanging next to the range. With practiced ease, she struck the match between her fingernails, and lit the old range. She still looked as haughty and regal as ever while performing the most mundane of tasks. Akane caught her eyes ghosting down Shampoo’s lithe curves. The red silk tunic and capris were very flattering on her.

“So…what bring you here to talk about _airen_?”

“Ranma’s going through a bit of a difficult time, and I wanted to reach out to you to see if we could do something to ease that burden on her?”

“Her?”

“She’s sort of stuck as a girl right now.”

“Again?”

“Yes, again. This time, it might be permanent.”

“How this happen?”

“Water from Jusenkyo…he tried water from the Spring of Drowned Man to cure his curse. Instead of curing him I think the curses mixed, and now she’s part boy and part girl.”

“How do you know this?” said Shampoo. Her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed.

Akane wanted to very much to rub it into Shampoo’s face that they’d fooled around last night, that she’d milked Ranma dry and left her begging for more. But she restrained herself, simply saying, “I’ve seen her.”

“Lying not your style. Is probably true. Still, must ask: what’s your game here Akane?”

“There’s no game here. I don’t want to fight with you over Ranma anymore.”

“Good, then I bring her back to Joketsuzoku.”

“Not so fast, I’m not saying I’m letting you win. I’m talking about…well, just not fighting over Ranma. We can both show our affections. Just…let’s not get jealous and make Ranma’s life difficult.”

“Violent-girl make Ranma’s life difficult, not Shampoo.”

“That’s rich! After all the shit you’ve pulled trying to seduce him, and you still think you’re not the problem?”

Shampoo scowled as her nails dug into the table. “Like you much better, miss hot-cold, yes-no. Shampoo get dizzy watching you waffle back and forth.”

Akane felt her anger starting to get the better of her. Her conscience told her to keep her cool, but it felt too good to revel in the heat of the moment. “Do you even care about Ranma at all? You’re just trying to seduce him to get out of a vow you’re too weak to fulfill.”

Shampoo recoiled, as though she’d actually been stabbed. The shock quickly turned to rage. She emitted a feline growl, and slapped Akane across the face. The slap was crisp, hard enough to make Akane’s eyes water, and the sting jolted through her body, electric heat dancing across her skin. It was not quite the sensation Akane had expected.

Akane flipped the table over, clearing a path between her and the Amazon. Shampoo didn’t make any attempt to dodge Akane’s slap. Some perverse honor code seemed to demand it, and she proudly accepted the stinging red handprint on her own cheek. Shampoo stood, hand on her hip, looking down her nose at her, silently saying “Is that all you’ve got?”

“You haughty bitch,” growled Akane.

Shampoo tried to strike her again, but this time Akane caught her by the wrist. Shampoo’s skin was as flawless as anything else on her, pale and smooth as silk. The thin line between hot and haughty seemed to have disappeared altogether, and Akane wasn’t sure if she wanted to fight her or fuck her.

Akane blurted out, “Why do you have to be so fucking perfect.” And while she surprised herself by confessing her obscene secret so easily, the flush of embarrassment on Shampoo’s face made it worth the while.

Akane’s body seemed to move with a will of its own. It only took a step to push Shampoo up against the refrigerator. She grabbed the Amazon’s other wrist firmly, and pinned both Shampoo’s hands above her head. Their bodies pressed together, faces mere centimeters apart. Shampoo’s breath tickled at Akane’s face, minty freshness mingling with the lavender scent of the Amazon’s perfume.

Shampoo’s lips parted as she closed her eyes. Akane graciously accepted the invitation. The kiss was gentle and sweet, a tranquil calm amidst the storm. The light brushing of lips slowly grew in intensity. Akane caressed Shampoo’s cheek as she deepened the kiss. As she began to pull away slightly, Shampoo gently grabbed the nape of her neck, and pulled closer.

Shampoo locked her lips on the tomboy’s. Akane felt the Amazon’s tongue caress her lip. Their tongues mingled, each touch better than the last. Shampoo’s kiss was intoxicating, and only as her lungs began to burn did Akane break to come up for air.

Neither pulled away though. Their noses rubbed as they caught their breaths, hands still exploring one another.

The kettle began to whistle. Shampoo seemed to pout as she glanced over to the boiling kettle. She looked back at Akane hungrily. “Tea can wait, yes.”

Akane nodded.

Shampoo fumbled with the gas knob as Akane resumed her assault, leaving a trail of kisses down Shampoo’s neck. Shampoo gasped as the tomboy gently sucked on the delicate skin just above her collar.

Shampoo led Akane by the hand to her bedroom. It was surreal being led so eagerly into Shampoo’s intimate places. The bedroom was like tranquil twilight, with thick curtains keeping out the sun. Akane shivered with anticipation as the Amazon began unbuttoning her tunic. Akane traced her hands along Shampoo’s. Shampoo looked confused for a moment, a puzzle quickly cleared up as Akane gently kissed her.

Akane finished unbuttoning for Shampoo. Her fingers paused over the smooth skin of Shampoo’s belly. She felt Shampoo’s breath hitch as her fingers traced further down, the muscles of the Amazon’s athletic core tightening under her touch. When she reached the hem of Shampoo’s pants, her hand was batted away.

“No, is your turn now,” whispered Shampoo.

This strangely timid Shampoo quickly vanished. The proud warrior returned, and Akane suddenly found herself pressed face first against a wall. The wallpaper was rough against her cheek. Shampoo’s thigh pressed up in between Akane’s legs. Her panties glided effortlessly against the other girl’s leg.

“Oh, you is too too eager,” Shampoo said huskily. She bit at that the tomboy’s earlobe and purred.

Akane shivered with pleasure, feeling the moist heat stir deep within herself. Their bodies pressed together as Shampoo began fumbling with the buttons on Akane’s skirt. The roughness of the Amazon’s touch was exquisite, firm but not violent. She yearned for more. The Amazon seemed to read her mind, and pressed herself closer.

The skirt fell around Akane’s feet. She kicked it aside as Shampoo tore open her blouse, sending the buttons skittering across the hardwood floor.

Akane turned to find the Amazon smirking. “That was my favorite blouse. I’m going to fuck my compensation out of you.”

“Would be disappointed if you didn’t.”

Akane grinned as she pounced on the Amazon. They landed in a heap on the futon, fighting for dominance. But try as she might, Shampoo couldn’t reverse their positions. From the sound of her purrs under Akane’s onslaught of rough kisses, love bites and gropes, she didn’t want to.

Akane tore off the Amazon’s capris and panties in a single fluid motion. She knelt in between her prey’s legs, taking a long moment to drink in the sight of Shampoo panting beneath her, glaring at her, daring her to do her worst.

Akane ran her fingers through the inverted triangle of lavender pubic hair. Shampoo gasped as her fingers began to ghost over the labia. Akane began gently teasing at the girl’s pussy, the same kind of gentle foreplay she’d practiced on herself numerous times. Shampoo responded instantly; her breathing quickened, her eyes closed, and her lips parted.

The tomboy dipped in, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. Shampoo teased back, nipping playfully at Akane’s lips.

Ranma had treated her like she was made of porcelain. Shampoo showed no such restraint. Their bodies and personalities clashed like fire and ice. The result was exquisite. Akane responded by pressing her middle and ring finger into Shampoo’s vagina. It took no effort; the wet, silky smoothness accepted her entrance gracefully. Shampoo arched her back as Akane began making a ‘come hither’ motion with her fingers, drawing quiet moans.

“Is that all violent-girl got?” taunted Shampoo.

Akane answered by biting her nipple. Shampoo stifled her yelp.

Akane traced a line of love bites down the Amazon’s body before nestling her face between the girl’s legs. The tomboy withdrew her fingers, watching with approval as Shampoo seemed to deflate at the retreat of her touch.

While she was trying to give off the air of confidence, in truth Akane was terrified. Coming up short before Shampoo would be mortifying, and she’d never gone down on anyone before. But she knew how good their tongues felt together, and found the resolve to press on. She gave Shampoo’s pussy a playful lick. It almost seemed to tickle the other girl. Akane ran her tongue along Shampoo’s parted labia, eliciting coos of approval. She wrapped her lips around Shampoo’s clitoris, and began to gently suck.

Apparently, this was exactly the sort of thing Shampoo needed. Hearing her husky moans made Akane wish she’d done this years ago. It made her so wet she couldn’t bear it. She slipped her own panties off while continuing her oral ministrations. The taste, salty and sweet mixed with something she couldn’t describe, was irresistible. Going down on her was its own reward.

Akane lapped hungrily at Shampoo’s vulva, tracing her tongue along delicate parted lips, then over the sensitive nub of her clitoris. Akane could tell that Shampoo was dangling over the precipice of orgasm. But she wouldn’t let the Amazon come yet. Akane was going to tease her until she begged for it.

She pulled back, and gently blew on Shampoo’s erect clit. She squirmed, crying in pleasure and frustration. Intense, yet so gentle, like a velvet hammer; Shampoo glared through the valley of her breasts and parted legs, tears in her eyes. “You fucking bitch,” said Shampoo between ragged breaths.

“Anything for you, my love.”

Oh, if looks could kill. Truthfully, Akane was enjoying every minute of the verbal abuse and scornful looks Shampoo was giving her. It confirmed she had the power right now, and this proud warrior had been reduced to a quivering mess at her command. Akane continued to the cycle of hard and soft several more times. The tomboy would bury her tongue deep in Shampoo’s pussy, stirring inside her to massage the hidden lobes of her clitoris. But just as Shampoo was about to come, Akane would pull back and lightly tease with her fingers and tongue.

After the third time, Shampoo got the wiser. As Akane felt Shampoo begin to quiver against her tongue, the Amazon suddenly shut her legs around Akane’s head. Trapped in the vice grip of Shampoo’s thighs, Akane finally relented and pushed the Amazon over the edge of bliss.

Shampoo suddenly went silent as her back arched. Her hips tried to buck in the throes of orgasm, but Akane kept her pinned to the futon. Akane did not relent, continuing her assault as several waves of orgasms crashed over the Amazon. The final one was a veritable tsunami; it started slowly before mounting into an unstoppable force. Akane briefly worried she’d have her head wrenched off. But the thighs trapping her finally released.

As she gasped for air, Akane knelt over the utterly spent Amazon, admiring her handiwork. It filled her with pride. But then Shampoo looked up at her, vulnerable and uncertain, and Akane felt her heart melt.

She slipped next to Shampoo, nestling the girl in her arms. Akane wiped the tears from her eyes, and gently kissed her waiting lips. Shampoo pulled her closer, hugging her so tightly, as though she’d never be let go. Akane surprised herself with how okay she was with it.

They lay in each other’s arms in complete silence, sharing the rhythm of their heartbeats. Just as Akane was about to doze off, Shampoo whispered in her ear, “Shampoo no is done with you.”

The heat in Akane’s body roared back to life. _Oh yes, oh fuck yes_ , she said to herself.

Shampoo pinned her face first against the futon, one hand pressing her head down, the other pulling her willing legs apart. Akane felt the wet heat of Shampoo’s vulva press against the back of her thigh.

“Teasing bitch,” said Shampoo, “Revenge time.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” said Akane, as proudly as she could manage with her face pressed into the pillow.

The pillow smelled pleasantly like Shampoo, a mixture of the earthy scent she couldn’t describe yet somehow knew intimately belonged to the Amazon, and lavender perfume. She breathed it in as Shampoo began to finger her. Shampoo’s calloused hands had just the right measure of roughness. It hurt a little but it hurt _so good_. Akane’s breath hitched as a single finger entered her.

“Like that?” taunted Shampoo.

 _Yes, yes I do_. “Is this amateur hour? I thought this was supposed to be your revenge?”

Shampoo growled, pressing a second finger into Akane. She was already feeling ready to burst. Eating Shampoo out had gotten her so intensely aroused she was proud she hadn’t come yet.

The fingering intensified. Akane began panting under the onslaught. Normally she’d have been mortified at drooling so uncontrollably, but right now it was the furthest thing from her mind. She reveled in the loss of any pretense of composure.

“This is what violent-girl get!” cried Shampoo. Akane felt a hard slap across her ass. The sting rippled through her.

“Thank you, mistress, may I have another?”

Shampoo growled again. The next slap was harder, right at the limit of what Akane could tolerate.

“Again,” she commanded. But her voice betrayed her. It came out more like begging than the sternness she wanted. This pleased Shampoo. She could hear the girl giggle as she continued to drum a slow beat on the tomboy’s ass.

Each spanking was exquisite. She could feel the red handprint forming on each cheek, but each time the Amazon spanked her, she felt the buzz across her skin. It brought a shock of pleasure in her pussy each time.

“No is done yet,” said Shampoo. Her hand retreated from Akane’s sex. The tomboy whined at the sudden retreat.

Shampoo roughly flipped Akane on her back. The Amazon smothered her in a deep kiss, twisting at her nipples like an impossible to tune radio.

“Now sit, or no come for you,” Shampoo demanded.

Akane wearily complied. Her arms were shaking, barely able to support her weight as she sat up. Shampoo slipped in behind her. The Amazon propped herself against a dresser as Akane melted into her arms.

Shampoo forced the tomboy’s legs apart with her own legs. Akane gave just enough resistance to make it fun, genuinely content to be led anywhere Shampoo wished. With her leg’s locked around Akane’s, she began to gently bite at the tomboy’s neck and ear. One hand caressed Akane’s breasts while the other slowly traced down to her hips.

Akane watched transfixed as the Amazon slid the middle and ring fingers into her vagina. The index and pinkie fingers caressed her vulva as the middle fingers pumped in and out. Her hips rocked involuntarily, pressing her pussy forcefully against Shampoo’s hand.

“Oooh,” cooed Shampoo, “You like, no?”

Akane couldn’t find any words, so she purred instead.

Shampoo had apparently decided to pay her back with interest. The Amazon adopted the same hot-cold, fast-slow strategy to draw out the agony of release. As frustrating as it was to be brought so close to the edge and then be denied, it was exactly what she needed.

Shampoo varied her kisses and caresses as well. Sometimes they were gentle and loving. Others, hard and unforgiving. She twisted and pinched Akane’s nipples, and bit her neck one moment. The next, she softly caressed the tomboy’s thigh and gently nibbled at her ear lobe.

After the fourth round of unrelenting hard fingerfucking, Akane purred, “What was that? An exhibition? You need emotional content.”

Shampoo sucked her teeth. Quoting Bruce Lee was apparently the right way to drive the proud martial artist nuts during the throes of passion. Shampoo intensified her assault, curling her fingers inside Akane hard enough to hurt _so good_.

Shampoo kissed her deeply and passionately. The Amazon’s free hand caressed her cheek and hair. There was something approaching tenderness between them. At times violent and painful, but also loving.

Shampoo pressed on until she came. The first orgasm drowned out the whole world, and she found herself shaking under Shampoo’s touch. But she didn’t relent, and neither did the pleasure. It lasted for a short eternity, each one better than the last. She was finally spent, and wilted into Shampoo’s embrace.

The Amazon held her close, kissing her softly. They nestled together on the futon, laying face to face. Shampoo was proud in her triumph, but also gentle. The Amazon caressed Akane’s hair, kissed the tears from her eyes, and to the tomboy’s surprise, whispered sweet nothings about how beautiful she was into her ears.

“I want you, Shampoo,” confessed Akane, “I don’t want this to be the only time.”

The blush on Shampoo’s face made the vulnerability worth it. “Don’t like sharing. But Ranma and violent-girl…maybe it worth the trouble.”

“Then that’s it then. The war is over.”

“Yes.”

“This is crazy. But it’s a good kind of crazy. There’s still so much to figure out.”

“Shh, no talk now, no worry. Hold me close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, especially constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve as a writer.


	3. Party of Three

Ranma hadn’t meant to hit him that hard. They might not have had any trouble going all out in their sparring matches, but she still wasn’t actively trying to injure him. But after two hours of struggle, they’d both made a mistake, and the roundhouse kick she expected Ryoga to dodge connected with a sickening thud.

Ryoga lay motionless across the field. For a moment, it didn’t seem real. And then Ranma felt a pit form in her stomach. “Ryoga!” she cried. She crossed the field in an instant, and slid next to where Ryoga lay splayed out. She cradled his limp body, holding back the mounting terror within.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. Ranma felt relief wash over her.

“Friendly match huh?” he groaned.

“Maybe we should call it a day. Normally you’d have tanked a hit like that. I…I got worried when you didn’t spring right back up.”

“Guess my heart isn’t really in it. Um…you can get off me now.”

The redhead realized she’d melted onto Ryoga. “Ah, sorry. Lemme help you up.”

Ryoga winced as she pulled him to his feet. She noticed his shirt had been torn skidding across the dirt. His back had been scraped raw by gravel. After an awkward exchange of sorries and Ryoga blaming himself for getting hit, the lost boy finally accepted Ranma’s offer to patch him up.

She sat him down in the shade. He still whined about not making a fuss about him. “Then just pretend you’re having a little break to escape the sun, you stupid oaf,” she said.

Ryoga grumbled as she began removing his tattered shirt. He winced as she tore the remains off, exposing the livid, bleeding scrapes on his back. “I still don’t know why you’re bothering, I’ll be fine in no time.”

“Loser gets patched up by the winner. Just take your licks like a man, Ryoga.”

He practically squirmed at that. While he huffed impotently, Ranma began picking the rocks out of his skin. Her fingers began tracing along the contours of his muscles.

“Ah, hold it, I’m ticklish,” cried Ryoga, trying not to giggle.

Ranma noticed her face was flush, and it wasn’t just the summer heat. She shrugged it off as best she could.

“Hey, hand me one of your bandanas, I’m going to clean out these scrapes.”

Ryoga untied the bandana from his head. After handing it to her, he shook his head, letting his hair fall freely.

“I meant a clean one, you dork.”

“You should’ve said so then.”

After getting the clean bandana from his pack, he handed it to Ranma. She gave it an experimental sniff. It didn’t smell too bad, like laundry soap and the inside of an old leather bag. After wetting it, she began to clean the blood and sand from the scrapes.

“You know maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, Ranma.” As if to punctuate it, Ryoga let out a little coo as she scratched at some old scabs on his back.

“Yeah,” she said, scolding herself for agreeing all too quickly. The sensation of Ryoga’s skin under her fingers and his soft moans of appreciation were stirring up strange feelings in her. _I’m a guy_ , she said to herself almost by reflex.

Ranma suppressed the scandalous heat rising within her, and move on with her task. She put a few bandages on the worst cuts. She might be in a (mostly) girl body right now, but it still felt strange to have such a healthy reaction to another man’s hot body. _Stop thinking about his hot body, you idiot_.

It wasn’t the time to have an internal debate about whether it would be gay to ogle Ryoga. It was time for more manly things like fighting. And wrestling. Nothing quite as manly as two men in peak shape grappling each other for dominance.

Ryoga spun around to face her. _Yup, I’m totally just thinking about wrestling_ , she lied to herself as she watched Ryoga stretch and flex.

“Not too bad, Ranma. I promise I’ll patch you up next time I cream you.”

_Just shut up you idiot, quit making me think these thoughts, quit making me learn these things about myself_.

“Oh, in your dreams Ryoga,” she laughed, “you’d have to get up pretty early in the morning to have a chance with this guy right here.” Even to Ranma, the bravado was feeling a bit forced. But ever the lovable idiot he was, Ryoga wasn’t picking up any of the subtext.

“Oh don’t you worry, I’ll give you a thorough pounding next time. Even if I have to stay up all night to do it.”

If double-entendre’s were landmines, not even Ryoga’s Bakusai Tenketsu training would save him. Ever quirk of his smiling face, every movement, every word seemed to keep conjuring up images of being in the throes of passion with that idiot. Ranma laughed off her obvious blush, and tried really hard to think of Akane. She tried not to think about sharing Ryoga with Akane, no matter how enticing the thought was.

“Say, you wanna come and have dinner with us?”

“Us? You mean…Akane and you?” he stammered.

“Yeah. She told me to tell you that well, she’s not really done with being mad at you, she still misses you.”

Ryoga was almost glowing with elation. “You-you really think it will be okay?”

“Meh, we’ve got to work this out somehow. With Pops and Tendo-san out of the house, I figure we might be able to sort things out like actual adults.”

* * *

Akane had left Shampoo feeling alive and refreshed. But the walk back home gave her plenty of time for introspection. The worries started to creep in. Her and Ranma hadn’t made anything official or exclusive, but part of her was guilty about the day’s tryst with Shampoo.

Napping in each other’s arms had been blissful, but now Akane couldn’t help but worry about it. Two lives entwined together were complicated enough; adding a third would be a mess. As she reached the front entrance, Akane breathed a sigh of relief. It was still early in the afternoon. She’d have time to clean up and prepare to bare her soul to Ranma. There was no way he’d be back by now.

Akane took off her shoes in the foyer. Out of habit, she called out “tadaima,” to the empty house.

Her heart jumped when she heard Ranma shout “okaeri” from the kitchen. A shudder washed over her. She’d come home hot and sweaty from her tumble with Shampoo, sure she reeked of sex and hasty decisions.

“Well, you’re back earlier than I expected,” said Akane, trying to hide her nervousness.

“Yeah, ‘twas too hot out, decided to call it quits early. Got the AC running, makin’ some tea for Ryoga and me.”

Akane tip-toed into the kitchen. Ranma had stripped down to shorts and a tank-top. The redhead fanned herself as she worried the brass kettle on the range. Maybe someday she’d learn a bit more patience. And maybe Nabiki would learn the meaning of charity.

Akane slid up behind Ranma, enveloping the redhead in her embrace.

“Ah…I haven’t told Ryoga about us yet,” gasped Ranma.

Akane pulled her tighter, fingers ghosting over her breasts. The tomboy felt Ranma’s nipples begin to tent against the tank-top. “Sorry, just needed to hold you close. Do you want me to stop?”

“No. It’s just I’m not used to being—touched like this.”

She snuck in a kiss as Ranma whimpered. It was short and sweet, just enough to say all the things she couldn’t put into words. “Ranma, there are some things I need to talk about with you tonight.”

Ranma withdrew from her embrace. “Yeah…I think there’s some things I need to talk with you too.” Ranma flashed that roguish grin again, the one she’d fallen in love with. “By the way, I love the lip gloss. Is that lavender?”

The memory of Shampoo writhing under her caused Akane’s heart to skip a beat. “Ah, yeah.”

“I like it, you should wear it more often.”

“Well that just might happen.”

“I figured I’d cook us dinner tonight, though I hope you don’t mind Ryoga staying over…I kind of feel bad for kicking his ass so thoroughly.”

Akane cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Last time you two fought, he gave you a run for your money.”

“Well…I think the curses mixing has something to do with it. I always used to be stronger as a boy, but faster as a girl…but I think when they mixed I got the best of both worlds. It well…just feels right.”

“Well I hope I don’t have to get beaten up for you to make dinner for me in the future.”

“Hey!”

Akane blew him the raspberry. It was nice to be finally getting to the point where they could banter without it getting too personal. The mirth on Ranma’s face stirred up the butterflies in her belly. “Well I’m going to get freshened up.”

“Cool, I’ll start on dinner.”

Akane heard Ranma say something about Ryoga as she started up the stairs. It couldn’t have been too important, so she pressed on for a clean change of clothes. It felt a little bit decadent to be bathing twice in one day, but she figured a quick wash might help with the awkwardness until she had the time to explain everything to Ranma.

She was heading into the furo before she knew it, clean clothes in hand. Her old clothes still smelled of sex with that ridiculously hot Amazon, and Akane found herself lingering a moment before dropping them in the hamper.

As she crossed into the bath area, naked as a jaybird, she saw Ryoga wearily rising from the tub. Transfixed, she watched the water glisten as it trickled off his chest. Her eyes followed the tufts of black chest hair to the taper line down his belly. Ryoga was…at least as gifted as Ranma it seemed, and she found herself staring a bit too long.

Ryoga finally noticed her. He turned beet red, screaming apologies as he dove back into the water.

Ranma was there in a flash. Seeing Akane trying to cover her nakedness in the bathroom, relief began to wash over her panicked face.

“You should’ve told me,” growled Akane.

“Oh jeez, I told you he was in the bath,” she laughed.

“I didn’t hear, you should’ve been louder.”

Ryoga surfaced, gasping for breath. “I swear I didn’t see anything.”

“You better not have,” said Akane.

“Akane, they’re just boobs. Here—” Ranma suddenly tore off her muscle shirt, “Now we’re all naked. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Ranma, you’re not helping!”

“Akane, even men have nipples. Trust me, I’ve been both.”

After some promises about not looking on pain of an agonizing death, Ranma managed to get Ryoga out of the bath so Akane could take hers in peace.

It gave her time to think. She saw the way Ranma had looked at Ryoga, blushing in his presence. The struggle not to ogle him, to pretend that it was just some natural skinship between two male friends. It made her wonder about the other desires that Ranma had.

It shouldn’t be all that surprising, given the seeming karmic nature of the Jusenkyo curses, and her own latent bisexuality, that her betrothed might want to go both ways too.

She felt a pang of jealousy about Ryoga, and it made her feel awful. As luck would have it, Ranma was waiting for her in the laundry room. She’d rushed through the bath, and had barely finished drying before throwing the shorts and t-shirt on. It clung to her awkwardly as stood in the open door, watching Ranma fiddle with her pigtail.

“Ah, sorry about that. I—”

“Ranma, there’s something I need to tell you. I wanted to wait till we were alone but I feel so guilty I just,”

“Calm down, you’re rambling,” said Ranma.

“Okay, from the top then. I-I had sex with Shampoo today.”

The redhead snorted. “Okay, that’s a good one. What’d you really need to say, was it about how devilishly handsome I am?”

“I’m serious.”

“Oh.”

“I went over there to just talk with her. I told her about how we hooked up, the change you went through, and that I didn’t want her to be fighting over you, that for your good we’d try to quit the bullshit and just share you without jealousy…and then one thing led to another.”

“What, was it some sort of Amazon husband sharing ceremony?”

“Is that a thing?”

“I don’t know, I was being flippant. Because I’m a little hurt. And jealous. But I also know…we never really said anything about what our relationship is. I…I love you Akane, and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world.”

“Sorry, it seemed like such an easy solution at the time. You do talk about hating being forced into these engagements, but not wanting to hurt or disappoint anyone. It just seemed like the easy way out.”

“Maybe it is the easy way out. Maybe we can make it work. At this point, if it gets Pop’s and your dad’s goat, I’m more than happy give it a shot.”

Like ripping off a bandaid, it turned out to be a lot less worse than she feared. Ranma kissed her, and she felt the fear evaporate from her. She caressed the redhead’s cheek and held her close, kissing her more deeply this time. “And you know, if you want to say, hypothetically, fool around with Ryoga, I think I’d like that too.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” stammered Ranma. But the deep crimson blush said everything.

Akane pressed a finger to the redhead’s lips, “Shh, you don’t have to be afraid, I’ll be there with you.”

Ranma swallowed hard. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Maybe I’m attracted to that big dumb lout.”

“So tsundere…”

“Takes one to know one.”

“We’re made for each other it seems.”

* * *

Fixing dinner (after politely declining Akane’s offers to help), had given Ranma ample time to think. She absolutely loathed the introspection, but it seemed like today had been filled to the brim with learning new things about herself.

Shampoo showed up about half-way into making gyudon. The bubbly Amazon girl strutted into the kitchen; after giving Akane a kiss on the cheek, she came over and kissed Ranma full on the lips. It may not have been unwelcome, but the shock almost caused her to drop the pan she was sautéing the beef and onions in.

“Nihao,” said Shampoo.

“Nihao Shampoo,” she replied, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. She recognized the taste of the lavender lip gloss.

“Akane tell about plan, yes?”

“Yes, I am aware. She also told me about how you spent your afternoon,” she said, winking.

Shampoo started blushing. “Ai ya…”

“I’m a little jealous. But I’m not mad, not really.”

Luckily, she’d made enough for four big appetites. It wasn’t like she could just turn Shampoo away. She’d just have to say goodbye to the leftovers she was planning to have for tomorrow. Shampoo’s allure, and her sexual tension with Akane made it a good trade.

The four sat down to a friendly meal, unworried that the daggers might come out. It was a welcome relief from the usual bedlam that followed all of Ranma’s friends. They talked like normal friends might. Well, normal friends making possibly bad decisions about open relationships, and one clueless man who didn’t know that the two and a half women he was eating dinner with were thinking about sleeping with him, and dropping double entendres left and right.

Ranma offered to take care of the dishes just to have a moment to herself. She wondered if this had been Kasumi’s coping mechanism for all the insanity of the Tendo house. It was getting harder to deal with the pent-up arousal. It had been easy enough to tuck herself away, but it felt like any moment she’d go straight to full mast and burst out of her pants.

Shampoo must’ve snuck into the kitchen, because suddenly she felt rough hands cover her eyes, and smelled lavender waft around her.

“Guess who?’

“Hi Shampoo, can I have my eyes back?”

“Hmpf, you suppose to play along.”

Ranma shrugged. “I was just about to finish.”

“Ryoga leave. Don’t think he understand subtext.”

“He’s not a very subtle guy.”

“Neither is you. From what Akane tell me, you still very _manly_.”

Ranma gulped.

“Relax, not my turn. But Akane, she’s been waiting for her prince for long time. I think maybe tonight we should give it to her.”

“We?”

Shampoo nodded eagerly. “Be there for moral support. But if you still have stamina for second round, Shampoo more than happy to help.”

The knife slipped, drawing a livid cut across the tip of Ranma’s finger. “Ah,”

“Surprise you?” said Shampoo.

“Yeah, just a scratch.”

“Here.” Shampoo gently pulled Ranma’s hand to her. She gingerly dabbed a clean cloth over the cut.

“Kasumi kept the bandages above the sink. Should still be some there.”

Shampoo quickly retrieved one. She cut the bandage, and gingerly wrapped it around the slowly bleeding fingertip. Then she drew the hand to her face. Shampoo’s cheek was so soft under Ranma’s rough hand. Her thumb brushed across the Amazon’s lips, inviting a kiss. Shampoo drew the thumb into her mouth, gently sucking on the digit.

Ranma felt the bulge form in her shorts. She gasped, and watched helplessly as Shampoo gazed into her eyes so lovingly.

“Ranma…Shampoo no like being second. But Shampoo see how you look at Akane, what you do for her. No want to ruin something like that. But Shampoo swear someday you love Shampoo as much as Akane. And Shampoo love her just as much.”

The redhead could only nod silently.

Shampoo’s hand ghosted over the bulge in her pants. She gasped as Shampoo smiled wickedly. “Come, she waiting for us.”

Shampoo led her out the side door. The sun had just slipped below the horizon. The clouds overhead were painted in a mosaic of deep scarlet and bright orange. The cool evening air blew over her as Shampoo led her out to the dojo.

Akane was waiting cross-legged on one of the wrestling mats they used for beginners. Shampoo pushed the redhead forward, guiding her to kneel in front of the tomboy. Shampoo pressed up behind her, nibbling gently at her ear.

Akane pulled her into a kiss. It was deep and lustful, crying out for release.

When she came up for air, Ranma gasped. “You taste like mint.”

“I brushed my teeth…I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“You are.” The redhead looked back over her shoulder, “both of you.”

“Sweet of you to remember me.” Shampoo’s grabbed the thick bulge in her shorts, “But this suspense is killing me.”

“You and me both,” said Akane.

They helped one another undress. Their clothes were flung with reckless abandon. Nothing would get in the way tonight.

Before she knew it, Ranma was on her back while two very hungry women lorded over her, exploring every inch of her body. They were more direct, and more honest with their desires than the previous night.

Akane kissed at her neck and caressed her breasts. The tomboy purred as she nibbled at Ranma’s ear. She whispered how much she was yearning for tonight. Her cock twitched with anticipation.

Shampoo was a bit more standoffish at first. She gently fingered at the redhead’s pussy. It was a sensation she was still getting used to, like finding a whole new mode of pleasure she never knew existed, scratching an itch she didn’t know she had.

“Is one thing to know girl-Ranma have it. Quite another to see it,” Shampoo confessed.

“Relax, it won’t bite you,” chided Akane.

“Shame. Still, quite impressive.” Shampoo gave the throbbing member a few experimental strokes. When Ranma gasped, she slowed. “Too much?”

Ranma shook her head.

The logistics of fitting three bodies together proved more daunting than they’d expected. At first, they were uncoordinated. When Shampoo shifted to get a better view, she tumbled on top of Akane.

The two girls kissed and laughed it off. After disentangling, Shampoo pushed Akane onto the mat. “Come, teach airen how to please woman.”

When Ranma hesitated, Shampoo pushed her face down into Akane’s muff. After a little coaxing, the tomboy spread her legs wider, giving both access. The cool night air blew over her like a rush of yearning.

Akane watched with rapt attention as both girls began licking at her vulva. Shampoo led the way, each stroke of her tongue sending a shiver across the tomboy’s body. Ranma joined, slower and more cautiously at first.

“Yes, just like that,” coached Shampoo, “no just hit one spot. Explore!”

Ranma looked up at her. Akane found herself getting lost in those bright blue eyes, almost missing the positively predatory grin Shampoo was making as she purred into Ranma’s ear.

Akane tasted like nothing she’d ever experienced, and yet Ranma found she couldn’t get enough of it. Akane tasted like a day at the beach: salty, musky and hot. It was exotic and hitherto forbidden, and only heightened her arousal. Her whole body throbbed with excitement, and wherever Shampoo’s silky skin pressed against hers seemed to sing with pleasure.

Shampoo’s hand caressed down the redhead’s back. After a firm squeeze on her butt, the Amazon’s fingers dove between her parted legs. The fingers rubbed along her labia, inviting a new experience.

Shampoo purred huskily, “Airen ready?”

Ranma gently kissed the tomboy’s clitoris before nodding. The first finger slipped in uneasily, foreign but not unwelcome. A squeal escaped her lips.

Akane moaned with appreciation. She ran her gingers through red hair, silently pleading to continue.

Shampoo’s slow caresses had lit Ranma’s body on fire. Her erection, trapped between her belly and the mat, twitched in anticipation. As the redhead resumed lapping at Akane’s pussy, she began slowly rocking her hips in time with Shampoo’s fingers. Each quirk pressed herself closer to Shampoo. Each thrust slid her cock within her foreskin.

It only took a few minutes before the sensation overwhelmed her. The combined simulation was too much too soon. Ranma suddenly rolled back onto her knees and pushed Shampoo’s hand away. She gasped as she squeezed at the base of her cock.

Akane whined as she sat up.

“Sorry…I was about to explode already,” said Ranma, flush with embarrassment.

“Was too too good,” teased Shampoo.

“Yeah…just give me a minute.”

Akane slid closer. She pulled Ranma into a deep kiss. As Ranma withdrew to gasp for air, she left a love bite on her fiancé’s lip. She rested their foreheads together for a moment, content to just feel their bodies intertwined.

Shampoo sat on her knees, watching her airen melt in Akane’s arms. She felt a little pang of melancholy, another reminder of just how far she had to go. She reminded herself that she signed up for this, and that the two of them were worth the trouble. She wondered if maybe she should just leave them alone.

But that moment of doubt was dispelled when Ranma’s smoldering gaze turned to her. Her airen beckoned her closer, and the melancholy washed away. Ranma’s kiss was sweet, like a ripe strawberry. She was a natural; their tongues danced a ballet together. As they parted, Akane grabbed her by the nape of her neck, and pulled the Amazon’s lips to her own.

“So sweet of you,” said Shampoo.

Ranma ran her fingers gently through the Amazon’s hair. “Didn’t wantcha to think we forgot about you.”

“Shampoo think it time to move onto main event.” She punctuated her declaration by pinching Ranma’s butt. The redhead twitched excitedly.

Akane whispered in her ear, “thank you.”

Shampoo blushed. It was still strange being so affectionate with Akane. But the ecstasy that the tomboy’s kiss brought told her it was meant to be. Letting Akane have the first go with her airen was uncomfortable, but she knew she’d manage. It wouldn’t have been her first time with a man anyway. But Akane was hung up on the idea of ‘giving’ her virginity to Ranma. Akane’s insistence that she was still a virgin after her earlier trysts was puzzling. But Japan was a strange place, and Shampoo forgave the tomboy for her heathen ways.

Shampoo settled in behind Akane. After kissing her on the cheek, she whispered, “How you want it?”

Akane turned beet red imaging all the myriad ways. “I…I think I want her on top, us facing each other.”

Shampoo hugged her close. “Good choice.”

Ranma knelt in front of her, gazing longingly. “So…uh, you ready?”

Akane nodded, her eyes transfixed on Ranma’s penis. “It’s still surreal, you being so feminine and yet so masculine, all at once. It’s…perfect.”

“Aww, I’m gonna get all gushy.”

Shampoo sank into the bean bag, and Akane melted with her. The tomboy’s head rested in the valley of Shampoo’s breasts.

The Amazon played with Akane’s hair wistfully. “Comfy?”

“Yeah. Feels like heaven.”

Shampoo laughed. “Come on Ranma, show Akane heaven.”

The once and future boy nodded hungrily. She stooped to kiss them both in turn. “I…I love you,” whispered Ranma, “I love you both.”

Ranma paused a moment, uncertain. She caressed Akane’s cheek, and pressed the tip to Akane’s waiting pussy. The tomboy squirmed a little bit, but kept smiling as she pressed forward.

The sensation was new and overwhelming. _Sooo_ much better than masturbation. The head slipped between her parted lips easily enough. Akane gasped; Ranma steadied herself and gripped Akane’s hips.

Both were in uncharted territory. But Shampoo’s gentle coaching urged the redhead on. She only stopped her slow advance once, when Akane winced. But the tomboy kissed her, and pulled her forward by the hips. Before she knew it, she’d gone to the hilt.

They kissed as they adjusted. Shampoo cooed as she watched with rapt attention. Ranma nestled into Akane’s neck, gasping as her hips began their slow gyration. Akane’s eyes rolled back. Two bodies merged into one, two hearts beating in perfect synchronicity.

Shampoo’s coaching was sweet, but ultimately unnecessary. Akane’s well-honed sense of shame had been smothered. Tonight, her mind and body sang in harmony. Her hips rocked in time with Ranma’s thrusts. What little discomfort she felt only heightened the bold new journey she was on. And Ranma’s dick was simply divine. Muscles she didn’t even know she had lovingly squeezed the redhead’s member.

“So tight,” gasped Ranma. Somehow, the once-and-future-boy’s blush deepened. She felt so lewd, so shameless, but at the same time miffed that this was all she could offer to describe what she was feeling. This was the nirvana she’d heard monks talk about, the mythic paradise the missionaries talked about. And she didn’t even have to die to get here.

She kept thrusting, slow and steady. She gently caressed the tomboy’s cheek, staring longingly into her brown eyes. Akane stared back, luscious lips parted.

Akane brushed the redhead’s bangs aside. They kissed between panting breaths. His…her whole body melted into her own. The tomboy brushed her thumb over Ranma’s lips. The redhead readily accepted the invitation, sucking at her thumb.

Ranma’s weight pleasantly pressed down, squeezing her into Shampoo’s waiting arms. The Amazon caressed her breasts, and moaned into her ear how _wet_ they were making her. When Shampoo began pinching at her nipples, a ripple of pleasure washed over her, and Akane found what was missing.

The tomboy wrapped her legs around Ranma’s waist. Her short nails dug into the redhead’s skin. “Fuck me,” she cried, crassly as could manage.

The vulgarity struck Ranma like a horsewhip. Sweet little Akane had always been so reserved; she could be crass about anything except sex. Until now, even with their experimentation Ranma still thought his fiancée was a bit on the prudish side. Oh how wrong she was.

“Harder, damn it,” moaned Akane.

Ranma finally got the message. She quickened her thrusts, going a little bit deeper.

Akane felt the familiar tightness beginning to form deep within her. Each stroke of Ranma’s cock rippled through her. Her clit buzzed with excitement. One of Shampoo’s hands slid down her body, and she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Fuck,” escaped Akane’s lips. Shampoo fingered her greedily, like she was competing to prove to Akane that she was a better lover than Ranma. Some part of her still knew this was childish, but right now she had a hard time caring.

Ranma felt the Amazon rummaging around down there. In between breathy moans, the Amazon was smirking at her, daring her to do better. If she still had any strength left after, she vowed to fuck that smirk right off her face.

Akane slapped her ass. It was bold enough to cause the redhead’s thrusts to pause. “Ranma, I’m not made of glass. You’re not going to hurt me, don’t hold back.” The tomboy pulled her into a deep kiss.

Whatever shame that was holding Ranma back vanished. She pressed onwards at full tilt, each thrust going to the hilt. Their hips slapped together, loud enough for Shampoo to ooh with jealousy.

On impulse, Ranma grasped Akane’s thighs. She rolled the tomboy’s hips forward, bracing Akane’s legs against her chest. Her cock thrust along the front of Akane’s vagina. Somehow, Akane gripped her tighter, the contractions practically milking her cock.

Akane arched her back as her cries grew more frantic. “Don’t stop,” she moaned.

It was all Ranma needed to be pushed over the edge as well. She felt something tighten deep within her. Her whole body lit up with pleasure. Wherever their skin touched sang as she came to. It was like her whole body was orgasming, and for a moment her heart pounded so fast she feared it would give out.

The redhead collapsed into Akane’s arms. Her cock pulsed like a slow drumbeat.

“Are you still coming?” gasped Akane.

Ranma nodded weakly. “They weren’t this long or intense before.”

“Sounds like Ranma win lottery,” said Shampoo.

Ranma peered up, her eyes filled with loving vulnerability. Akane kissed the tears from her eyes.

“I’m spent,” whispered Ranma, “it’s like a girl-orgasm and a guy-orgasm all rulled into one.”

Akane grinned like the Cheshire cat. “So you _have_ tried it as a girl before?”

Ranma froze. “A-a guy gets curious, that’s all.”

Shampoo chuckled. “Does this mean Shampoo have to wait. Pity, Ranma seem so virile.”

“Hey, just because my dick needs a rest doesn’t mean I do.” The redhead mimed licking between her index and middle finger.


	4. Brewing Desires

It was surreal for Shan Pu, sleeping in the Tendo house, not as an interloper but as an honored guest. Drifting off cuddled close to Ranma and Akane had been sublime. But sleeping with another warm body wasn’t an experience any of them were really used to. After a few times of Ranma tossing and turning, smacking her each time, Shan Pu decided that practicality came before romance, and disentangled herself from the cords of blankets and sheets.

The early morning air was cool. Goosepimples dotted her skin as she crept through the darkness. Akane’s bed was simply too small for three people. She grabbed a shirt from the floor; it looked like Akane’s nightshirt. Her heart fluttered as she clutched it close to her chest. Its smell reminded her intimately of the violent-girl. The knowledge that it belonged to Akane warmed her even before she put it on.

The Tendo house was silent as she slipped downstairs. It was still early, but with nowhere to be today Shan Pu decided she’d take a catnap later and treat herself to something caffeinated. After watching a ring of blue flames ignite all by itself, she wondered just how much one of these miraculous stoves would cost, her nose wrinkling at the thought of those sulfurous matches. After putting a fresh kettle on, she went rummaging through the cupboards for tea.

She found Nabiki’s cafetière first. Nodding, she decided this was just what the doctor ordered. She was inhaling the scent of the rich, earthy coffee beans she’d found with the press when she heard the patter of footsteps coming into the kitchen.

The kitchen was dimly lit from a small fixture over the stove. Ranma walked into the pale from the shadows, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Couldn’t sleep either, Shampoo?”

Shan Pu shook her head. To her surprise, the redhead initiated intimacy this time, pulling her into a hug. Unprompted, but not unwanted, yet the shock almost made her spill coffee beans all over the kitchen. “Airen can be sweet. Sometimes,” she said in between kisses.

“I…I was worried. When I woke up, and you weren’t there. I know this is complicated.”

“Shan Pu be patient. Ranma no worry,” she said, beaming. Maybe if she said it enough, she’d believe it. But at least some of it had been relieved now. “Shan Pu making coffee. Would like?”

“I’ve never tried it before.”

“You is in for treat.”

Ranma settled in at the kotatsu while the kettle boiled. The hand-grinder churned out its earthy brown treasure. Shan Pu breathed in the delightful aroma. _I should thank Nabiki for her exquisite taste in coffee_ , she said to herself.

When the water started to boil, she shut off the range. She arrayed the implements on the table then slipped into Ranma’s lap. Ranma blushed faintly. It was barely visible in the dim mood lighting, but it put butterflies in Shan Pu’s stomach. “Shan Pu show airen how to make too too good coffee.”

Ranma nodded and watched with rapt attention as she started explaining the tools. She brought the little cup of freshly ground coffee to Ranma’s face. “Smell!” she chirped.

The redhead sniffed cautiously. “That’s…that’s amazing,” said Ranma, her lips curling into a warm grin.

Shan Pu stroked her love’s neck while she prepared the coffee. Ranma watched closely, as though she were studying to be a Martial Arts Barista. After pouring a bit of hot water over the grounds, she cooed, “Stir please,” in Ranma’s ear.

The redhead shivered but complied soon enough. Unconsciously, she pulled the Amazon closer. The heat of her body radiated through the thin nightshirt. Shan Pu shut her eyes and nestled her forehead against Ranma’s. After a moment’s hesitation, Ranma let out a weary sigh and melted closer.

Shan Pu filled the cafetière with steaming water, wondering if she was dreaming. “Pinch me,” she whispered.

Ranma was nothing if not creative; she decided to fulfill that command by nipping at Shampoo’s earlobe. The Amazon let out a little gasp. She turned to see Ranma’s smirk. Grinning back, Shan Pu bit Ranma’s ear and let out a soft purr.

Ranma shivered in her grasp. As she pulled away, a twinge of regret tugged at Shan Pu’s heart when she saw the flicker of fear dance in Ranma’s eyes. The redhead laughed off her concern. “Ya didn’t have to bite so hard, Shampoo.”

“Airen…sorry. Everything so perfect, forgot you afraid of Shan Pu. Cats, I mean.”

Ranma’s well practiced guard dropped. She kissed Shan Pu’s cheek, then her lips, as though to prove that fear wouldn’t stop her. “S’alright Shampoo. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Shan Pu wasn’t convinced. The danger may have been illusory, but the fear was real.

“So, what now?” said Ranma, turning towards the steaming coffee.

“Take couple minutes to brew. Then we enjoy.” Shan Pu stroked Ranma’s pigtail, eliciting a soft coo from the redhead. “Like when Shan Pu play with hair?”

Ranma nodded then rested her head on Shan Pu’s shoulder. The Amazon gently caressed her hair, running her fingers under the weave of her hair to massage her scalp. The redhead whispered, “I didn’t know how much I needed this in my life. Just being touched affectionately, without any threats hanging over me. Just something pure, y’know.”

“Sorry for adding to mess.”

“It’s alright. To be honest, I’m still a bit scared. We’re doing something crazy, and part of me thinks it’s only working because you and Akane have like a crazy amount of tension that’s short-circuited into s-sex.”

Shan Pu chuckled, “Cute how you bashful about saying sex.”

Ranma blushed redder at the mention of it. Shan Pu kissed the beautiful blush on her cheeks. And Ranma tried to turn the attention away from her rising levels of arousal. “So…when’s coffee done.”

Shan Pu whimpered. She wanted Ranma so badly right now. But she also wanted it to be perfect, and that meant Ranma needed to take her time and do things at her own pace. “Now is good.” Shan Pu gently guided Ranma’s hand to the plunger. “Here, press down. Gently push through, not too hard. Has to go in just right. Ranma learn about that last night.”

“Aaah,” gasped Ranma.

Shan Pu felt something warm press into her thigh. “You is natural,” she said, wiggling in her lap.

“Don’t…you’ll make it…” stammered Ranma. Fear and shame danced across Ranma’s face.

Shan Pu wanted to feel more of her. To feel all of her. But she stopped wiggling long enough to fill two porcelain cups with inky black coffee, leaving a thin layer of rich brown foam on top. “You okay?”

“Never better,” said Ranma, flitting her eyes away. When Shan Pu’s stare didn’t relent, she let out a heavy sigh. “I’m still feeling awkward. It seems stupid, but part of me feels ashamed of having…desires. I want you so badly right now I can taste it. But I’m afraid. And sometimes I feel perfectly at home in this body. Others I’m afraid people will think…afraid you will think I’m a freak for being half-boy, half-girl.”

“Still all Ranma,” said Shan Pu, kissing the hint of tears in Ranma’s eyes. “Still love all of you.” For emphasis, she gently ground against the growing bulge in Ranma’s boxers.

Ranma nodded. She sipped cautiously at the piping hot coffee, humming pleasantly. “It’s…bitter. But it’s good.” Shan Pu enjoyed a sip of her own, making a mental note to make coffee for Ranma more often. Ranma’s eyes fluttered with the next sip. “I think I feel more awake already.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to fall asleep before sexy time,” teased Shan Pu. She felt a thump reverberate from Ranma’s chest. _Was that?_ She wondered, placing a hand over Ranma’s heart. She smiled joyously as she felt Ranma’s heart pound.

“Um, guess I’m a little excited.”

Shan Pu’s hand descended. Ranma’s singlet was so very thin; her nipple jutted proudly into Shan Pu’s palm. She gently cupped the redhead’s breast, smiling at the coos of appreciation. A gentle tug exposed her pink nipples to the cool morning air. Goosebumps of excitement followed Shan Pu’s caresses.

Ranma shut her eyes, losing herself in the gentle touch. “You’re good at this,” she whispered.

“Wo ai ni, Ranma.”

“I love you too.”

_Thump_. It was Shan Pu’s own heart this time. It hadn’t been the first time Ranma had said it since this strange menage à trois began. But it was the first time she really felt the earnestness behind the words. And if only for a moment, she really believed she wasn’t number two. It left her feeling vulnerable.

She buried her uncertainty with a deep kiss. Ranma’s lips tasted faintly of coffee and mint. The redhead pulled her close by the nape of her neck. As their lips and tongues danced together, Shan Pu kneaded at Ranma’s breast until the girl yelped.

“Sorry, too rough?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe take it a bit slower.”

Shan Pu nodded, resuming her ministrations at a gentler intensity. Ranma hadn’t warmed up to the idea mixing pleasure and pain; certainly far less than Akane had. It amused her how different two people could be, and yet still be so completely in love.

Ranma’s other hand slid along the edge of her thigh, hiking up her shirt to expose the luscious skin to the chill. With each stroke, the redhead grew bolder, until she froze when she palmed Shan Pu’s butt, expecting fabric yet finding only bare skin.

“You’re not…” Ranma stammered.

Shan Pu nodded and left a little peck on Ranma’s nose. “Still so modest, even after last night,” she whispered.

“It’s overwhelming.”

Smirking, Shan Pu shifted in Ranma’s lap. Now straddling her airen’s lap face-to-face, she could feel the curve of their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. She gently ground her pelvis against the bulge in Ranma’s boxers, eliciting a tiny gasp.

“Airen feel amazing,” she said, her voice low and smokey.

Ranma dry swallowed. Smacking her lips like her mouth had run dry, she finished the remainder of her coffee in one gulp. Finding some measure of courage, she grabbed a fistful of Shan Pu’s hair and pulled her into a kiss. When they parted, her head spun like she was woozy from breaking into the liquor cabinet.

But she was only drunk on a dream come true right now. She wiggled with delight, pressing her body into that thinly veiled prize in Ranma’s pants. “Shan Pu can’t wait to feel you. All of you,” she said.

It was always delightful making her love squirm. No matter how many times Ranma heard someone’s desire for her, it always seemed to surprise her. This time, it resulted in her losing her balance, dragging Shan Pu down with her. She lay motionless, heart pounding as Shan Pu’s long indigo hair spilled around her. The Amazon snuggled closer, planting kisses above each eye.

“You more timid than last night,” she teased.

“You’re intimidating. But I’m not scared.” Ranma captured her lips in another kiss. She pulled Shan Pu close, liked she’d never let go.

When Ranma finally let her up for air, Shan Pu was suitably impressed. Ranma had almost hidden her uncertainty. Shan Pu shook her head, whispering, “Is okay to be afraid.” The Amazon slipped her hand under the elastic of Ranma’s boxers and gave a gentle caress. Ranma froze, sucking air through her teeth. Grinning, Shan Pu gave a reassuring squeeze to her erection.

“Shan Pu…you don’t have to…” gasped Ranma

Shan Pu nuzzled closer, cupping her cheek. “I want to.”

“I might be stuck like this,” Ranma blurted. “I might be half-girl, half-boy forever.”

Sensing Ranma’s tense grip on her shoulder and the small of her back and the cornered look in her eyes killed the mood. With a weary sigh, Shan Pu told herself playtime would have to wait. Her airen needed a different sort of loving right now. “It not matter to Shan Pu what shape you take,” she whispered, “Shan Pu love you all the same. But if you want fix this, Shan Pu do everything to help.”

Ranma relaxed, if only be a millimeter. _Baby steps right now_ , Shan Pu told herself. The Amazon slid beside Ranma, pulling her into a protective embrace. She stroked the once-and-future-boy’s hair; Ranma lay rigid for a minute before letting out a heavy sigh and melting into Shan Pu’s hug. For the briefest of moments Shan Pu almost felt the redhead’s angst wash into her, like little pinpricks on her heart. Ranma shuddered and wet stains formed on Shan Pu’s shirt.

“Just let it all out,” whispered Shan Pu.

The silent tears stopped. Ranma let out a little chuckle. “Gosh, I’m fucked up aren’t I?” she whispered. “The moment I feel like it’s okay to cry, I don’t need to anymore.”

“If you ever need to cry, Shan Pu be there. Akane will be too. Sure you prefer her, but Shan Pu help too.”

Ranma shook her head. “There’s no ‘better’ here. Only different.”

_Thump_. It was getting hard to resist smothering Ranma with kisses. When she didn’t have an ego to protect, or the stupid expectations shoved on her by her family, Ranma could be downright sweet. It was something Shan Pu had seen shoved into the margins of Ranma’s life. It was what she had fallen in love with two years ago. It was enough to make her forget any thought of vengeance and even forsake the laws of her people. Something she could never put into words, difficult to define, impossible to explain, and for which it had been worth risking everything for.

Without any words to give voice to overpowering urge to protect this sometimes-fragile redhead, Shan Pu just hugged her closer. They lay snuggled together, enjoying the comfort of one another’s embrace. Occasionally, Shan Pu would stroke the redhead’s hair, or Ranma would gently rub the Amazon’s back. Just when Shan Pu was about to doze off, the caffeine started to hit her in force. She started feeling restless, puzzling over how to gently extricate herself without hurting Ranma’s feelings.

Ranma wriggled with nervous energy. “Okay…I’m awake now,” she sighed.

“Maybe coffee wasn’t too too good plan.”

“Yeah. I dunno…you wanna take a bath with me?”

The thought made Shan Pu shiver with delight. She jumped to her feet, pulling the redhead with her.

Ranma gave a sly grin. “You just wanna get me naked.”

Shan Pu nodded. “Can’t wait.”

Ranma held Shan Pu’s hands in hers, her thumbs tracing circles on the Amazon’s palms. “Thanks…for being here. For knowing what I want when sometimes I can’t say it.”

The Amazon blushed. It felt strange to be thanked for it when intimacy was its own reward.

Ranma began drawing a fresh, hot bath while Shan Pu rifled through the linen closet for some towels. She stopped in the laundry room, eying the washer and dryer pensively. She remembered discovering what masturbation was one fateful night. Entrusted as master of the house while her parents were away, she’d been left a literal laundry list of chores to keep up. Ever the resourceful (and lazy) girl, she decided to get the rest of her laundry done in one load. And panicked as the washing machine rollicked back and forth. Not knowing what else to do, she sat on top of the shaking washer to hold it down with her body weight. The vibration summoned strange and scary sensations within her. When the machine finally stopped, she oozed off, legs shaking, and gathered up the dryer load. Her attempts to pretend everything was normal failed; she collapsed on her bed, snuggled up to the warm fluffiness the freshly dried clothes.

Hot with the memory freshly stirred up, she licked her lips and she tossed the towels into the dryer, setting the machine to tumble on low. Tossing her shirt into the hamper, she entered the inner bath.

* * *

Shan Pu found Ranma sitting beside the tub, hand under the faucet as the steaming water poured forth. The redhead blushed furiously when she finally noticed the Amazon standing over her. “Umm…how hot do you like your bath.”

“Very.”

“Good I guess. Always had a hard time judging how hot things are since the Phoenix Pill.”

Ranma finally gave up on averting her eyes. Her gaze traced down Shan Pu’s hickey-marked neck, across the pearly skin of her breasts, down the contours of her washboard abs, to the neatly trimmed landing strip of curly violet hair. The redhead licked her lips as she shivered with anticipation.

Shan Pu cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, is airen ready for sexy time now?”

“I’m…warming up.”

“Take clothes off. Shan Pu wash back for you.”

It was a tempting offer. And Ranma could see the ambition of washing quite a lot more than just her back in that mischievous grin. Something she was more than okay with. But not yet. She was going to prove to herself that she wasn’t just a fragile plaything. “Nah. I’m going to wash you first. After all, you’re my guest and I wouldn’t dream of being anything but an excellent host.”

“Aiyah! Just want to get your hands on this hot body. Fine. But you be naked when you do it.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Shan Pu sat down in front of the shower while Ranma retreated to the outerbath to strip off her boxers and tank-top. The Amazon wrapped her long hair in a towel, exposing the creamy skin of her back. She began testing the temperature of the shower wand when she felt strong hands grip her shoulders. She startled as two pert nipples traced along her back.

“Oy, that’s my job,” Ranma whispered in her ear. A wave of shivers rippled over her.

Shan Pu leaned back into the redhead’s bosom, delighted when Ranma wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer. The Amazon wriggled against Ranma’s hard body, squealing at the touch of the hard cock sliding between her butt cheeks. This time, Ranma didn’t retreat from the touch. She did gasp though, and surprising both Shan Pu and herself, pulled the Amazon’s hips closer to grind against her.

“Look like you happy to see Shan Pu,” the Amazon said smokily.

Ranma answered by kissing her neck. Shan Pu craned to capture her lips, pulling her closer with a tug of her pigtail. The awkward angle didn’t permit long, deep kisses though, so she released Ranma with a whimper.

“We’ll get there, dear,” Ranma whispered. “Right now, I’m supposed to be pampering you.” She slid a hand down Shan Pu’s arm, taking the shower wand. She didn’t pull away as she waved the spray of warm water across Shan Pu’s body.

The spray felt like little pinpricks of love showering over Shan Pu. Her eyes lolled closed as she relaxed in her airen’s embrace. Ranma was as meticulous in this as she was in martial arts; exacting in her technique, taking no shortcuts. Her free hand followed behind the spray, massaging the warm water into Shan Pu’s well-muscled arms, her powerful thighs, then the tight muscle of her belly. She paused only a moment to caress Shan Pu’s breasts before leaving a pinch on each nipple.

The spray travelled down between Shan Pu’s thighs. Sucking in her breath, Shan Pu trapped the hand holding the shower wand. Her legs spread on their own as she leaned back into Ranma. The spray had just the right level of sting as it cascaded across her vulva and clitoral hood; just enough to make things interesting without drowning out the pleasure.

Shan Pu’s moans were driving Ranma the exactly right kind of crazy. Her hips began pumping on instinct, sliding her cock in the valley of Shan Pu’s butt. Her free hand cupped Shan Pu’s breast as she kissed the Amazon’s neck. Shan Pu purred at her ministrations, sending a jolt of fearful excitement through the redhead. If the water got too cold from any of the conga line of hijinks that filled Ranma’s life, Ranma would be left holding her worst nightmare.

The chills across her body made her cock twitch with excitement. She pulled Shan Pu closer, clinging more desperately, her hips twerking faster. Her trembling was provoking all sorts of wonderful reactions from Shan Pu.

“Aiyah,” cried Shan Pu, “right there. Don’t stop.” Her mind was hazy with bliss as the spray rippled across her pussy. She felt the quivering tension in Ranma’s cock as the redhead pressed tighly against her, the hard rod pulsing with each stroke. They were both getting close, like a typhoon on the horizon. She almost came from the sudden jolt of falling backwards. But as they tumbled down to the hard tile the shower wand slipped from Ranma’s hand and the coiled tension began receding.

“Ow,” Ranma hissed.

Shan Pu nodded in agreement. “Lost control. But it was good.” She helped Ranma back up and sat facing her on the shower stool.

“We could try to pick up where we left off.”

Shan Pu shook her head. “We find more comfortable way.” Her eyes flickered towards the steaming bath.

Ranma nodded as she grabbed a washcloth. “Foreplay’s not done yet. I’ll do you if you do me.”

“Oh, Shan Pu gonna do you alright.”

“Perv.”

“Always.”

Massaging the soap into Shan Pu’s skin felt a bit anticlimactic. But then again, their sex-addled brains had tried skipping to the end. Getting to touch Shan Pu’s bare skin and explore every bit of her body was its own delight. When she wasn’t smothering the redhead with kisses, Shan Pu would coo appreciatively, or give little pointers about how she liked to be touched. Ranma learned that she was too gentle for the Amazon’s tastes, but that would be something they’d work on later. Right now Shan Pu was itching for her own chance.

After rinsing off, they switched places. Shan Pu relished exploring Ranma’s exquisitely toned body. And now she’d finally get a good look at this combined form. It was hitting all the checkboxes for Shan Pu, with a perfect balance of masculinity and femininity: broad shoulders, a modest hourglass figure, with hips and butt to die for. Just enough of a swell of tight muscle on those womanly hips, yum. Her face was beautiful and androgynous, with sharp features highlighting those brilliant blue eyes.

Shan Pu’s gaze traced down across the redhead’s modest breasts, about half the size of her pure girl mode. Ranma blushed at the hungry intensity in Shan Pu’s eyes, fiddling with her pigtail.

It had been a while since Shan Pu had seen Ranma naked. She was quite pleased at how much her airen had matured as she updated her mental image of what her boy-mode must’ve looked. There were a few unexpected but pleasant surprises. Shan Pu traced her finger down the thin line of red hair from Ranma’s belly-button down to her groin. It widened into a full red bush just above her nethers, like an elongated spade.

“Sorry about the hair,” Ranma said sheepishly.

Shan Pu shook her head. “Is beautiful. Like every other part. ‘Sides, Shan Pu love a bit of hair.”

Ranma pulled her into a kiss. The redhead squealed as their lips smacked together. Shan Pu pulled away reluctantly. “Behave yourself,” she mock scolded, “we’ll get there. Gotta wash you up.”

Shan Pu’s scrubbing had just the right level of firmness, kneading away the nervous coils in her muscles. After rubbing down every inch of her body, Shan Pu turned her attention to gently washing her penis. Ranma’s breath hitched as Shan Pu massaged the soap suds along her dick with bare hands.

“What it feel like?” said the Amazon.

“Amazing.”

“Try harder. Never had dick before. Well, not of my own.” Shan Pu winked saucily.

“It’s difficult to describe. You know that little nub at the top of your pussy?”

Shan Pu nodded as she stroked along the glans with her palm.

“Well, it’s like that, only bigger. Not quite as sensitive.”

Shan Pu smiled knowingly. She gave the foreskin a few experimental strikes, causing Ranma to turn into putty. “It’s beautiful.”

“All I’ve ever heard is girls say they look weird or ugly.”

“Philistines. Just because sex scary doesn’t mean penises ugly. And while the person it come with most important, Shan Pu think yours quite exceptional.” She rinsed the soap off before placing a little kiss on its tip.

“You’re amazing, Shan Pu.” Ranma cupped the Amazon’s chin and kissed her sweetly. “Thanks…for making me feel like I’m not a freak being stuck like this. You and Akane both have been amazing.”

“Normally shouldn’t talk about other girl during sexy time,” teased Shan Pu, “But this exception. Also, don’t give up. Help you find way to fix this. I’ll miss this version of you. But want to help you find best version of you, no matter what it is.” Shan Pu gently stroked her dick with one hand, while the other slid down to caress her labia. “Best of both worlds.”

“Have you ever…thought about…well, doing it the other way? Like, being the guy in sex?”

“Before met you, never. But Ranma show Shan Pu whole knew world of possibilities. Thought about making love to you many ways. Sometimes Shan Pu a girl. Sometimes a boy. Sometimes in between.” Shan Pu gently slipped her middle finger in between the redhead’s labia. “Have you thought about having someone inside you?”

Cheeks flushing, Ranma nodded.

“Ryouga?”

“Yeah. But not just him. I…had a really intense dream once. After Hiroshi showed me this ecchi doujin, I couldn’t get the thought of this strap-on thing the girl was wearing out of my head. I dreamed of Akane using it on me that night.”

“Aiyah. Good dream. We can do that sometime. Or maybe do it with free range, organic cock. Akane’s, Ryouga’s, or mine.”

“I suppose Jusenkyo magic has its uses.”

Shan Pu nodded, then licked the sensitive skin beneath the glans. As she gently stroked along Ranma’s freckled foreskin, she drew a circle around the head of the redhead’s cock with her tongue. Ranma’s oohs and ahs drove her on, quickly forgetting her plans to keep teasing. She drew the engorged head into her mouth, lapping on the underside with her tongue.

“Aah…you don’t have to…” gasped Ranma

The head slipped out of her lips with a satisfying pop. “I want to,” said Shan Pu. She wasted no time in proving her resolve, running her broad tongue along the shaft from base to tip before taking Ranma’s throbbing erection into her mouth again.

Ranma’s eyes lolled back. This was soooo much better than anything she could do on her own. Her fears and doubts were forgotten, replaced with intense adoration for Shan Pu. She stroked the Amazon princess’s hair as she watched the girl’s head gently bob up and down on her cock. Shan Pu looked back up at her, an intense pleading look in her red eyes. It almost sent her over the edge.

But Shan Pu wasn’t out of tricks just yet. With each stroke, she inched further down the shaft, gently sucking. She gasped, coming up for air before her next dive. Then she firmly gripped Ranma’s hips and took the full length of the redhead’s cock, all the way to the hilt. Ranma cried wordlessly at the intensity; Shan Pu felt the overwhelming thickness of her dick as it twitched near the edge of release. It was tempting to feel Ranma erupt in ecstasy in her mouth. Some other time though; she had her eyes on the prize today.

Shan Pu coughed as she withdrew. Ranma bonelessly slithered off the stool while Shan Pu nuzzled her cheek against the redhead’s dick.

“I almost came,” sighed Ranma. “You’re going to tease me to death.”

“I wanted to. But Shan Pu also want to feel you inside. Think it’s time.” Shan Pu eyed the steaming tub. “Maybe in there?”

Ranma nodded and stood up on unsteady legs. Shan Pu glomped onto her from behind, planting a kiss on her neck. “Um, how should we do this?”

“Here. Sit on edge. Shan Pu climb on. Then slide into bath. Keep things nice and slick.”

The hot water stoked Ranma’s burning desires. And she was just sitting on the edge, nervously gripping onto the tiled lip of the tub. Shan Pu stood before her, eyes twinkling with love. The drumbeat of her heart pounded faster as the Amazon unbound her hair from the towel. Shan Pu gave her a half-lidded stare as she pulled the girl closer by her hips.

Shan Pu straddled her airen, gently guiding Ranma’s entrance to her pussy. It was perfect, just large enough to fit snugly but still slide effortlessly to the hilt. She gasped at the sensation, heat rising in her chest, as Ranma clung to her for dear life.

“It’s overwhelming,” Ranma moaned. With a splash, she slid into the tub. The steaming water reached her chest as they lay sprawled out.

Shan Pu rested her forehead against Ranma’s. Her eyes began to water as she hugged Ranma so tight she could barely breath. “Pinch me,” whispered Shan Pu.

Ranma’s smile turned into a worried frown. “Hey, you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, is perfect. I stopped dreaming I’d make it. Seemed like a lost cause. But you’re really here.”

“Yes. And I’m not going anywhere.” Ranma cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes. They kissed, slowly and sweetly, as Ranma silently cherished the Kiss of Death that had brought the two together, to this moment of release.

Shan Pu’s hips start wiggling slowly as they continued making out. Like their kissing, there was no rush, no frenzy, like there had been last night. Ranma rolled her hips in time with Shan Pu, reveling in the sensation of their slow dance.

Ranma’s hands found their way to Shan Pu’s butt. As she squeezed lovingly, the Amazon’s gyrations intensified. The tightness of Shan Pu’s pussy felt hotter than the piping bath water. The electric tension mounted, like sparks arcing between their bodies. It was like being lost at sea during a typhoon; she held onto the gorgeous Amazon for dear life amidst the raging storm.

Shan Pu was like the sea: profound, beautiful, alluring. But her tranquil moments concealed immense, unconquerable power. But there was beauty in both the calm waters of dawn as well as the raging storm. As the Amazon smothered Ranma’s moans with a kiss, the redhead remembered how much the woman in her arms used to terrify her. And just like Akane, that was what was most alluring. Shan Pu would never be anything less than a partner. She could not be possessed or controlled. That such a fierce woman wanted her above anyone else filled Ranma with indescribable joy.

As for the bubbly Amazon girl, her own thoughts were occupied by the pleading moans that Ranma was giving, and the sapphire blue eyes that gazed into her own, begging for release. The hot water seemed cool compared to the burning desire in her body. Their breasts squished together as Shan Pu whispered her moaning sweet nothings in Ranma’s ear. Like the crack of a whip, it spurred Ranma on, the thrusts of her hips faster and more intense. Shan Pu’s own hips met the challenge boldly, twerking faster.

Shan Pu pulled back, her fingers digging into Ranma’s shoulder. Her lips parted as she panted, “Right there!”

Shan Pu’s body was rigid in her arms, every muscle tense. It was like holding a razor blade. But Ranma plowed onward into that sweet spot, reveling in the blissful rippling of Shan Pu’s pelvic floor.

Ranma felt the oncoming storm as the tension built at the base of her cock. A flitter of panic jolted in her at the realization that in spite of her best effort, she was still going to arrive before Shan Pu. But as the bubbly Amazon looked at her with such love, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, the fear of failing to perform disappeared.

Ranma threw her head back as she came, eyes half-lidded with bliss. She kept pumping on autopilot as she felt the hot come pulse into Shan Pu’s pussy. The Amazon cried with delight when she felt it course into her. And to her pleasant surprise, Ranma kept thrusting even after her own orgasm petered out, still rock hard. The Amazon followed her over the edge, squeezing Ranma between her thighs as she came.

When the tension finally released, Shan Pu wilted onto Ranma, breathing heavily. Ranma stroked her hair and held her tightly.

“Not going anywhere,” Shan Pu whispered.

Ranma relaxed a little. “Good.”

“Was amazing. Worth the wait. Highly recommend it. Sure lost-boy would be happy to work out his frustrations with you.”

Ranma blushed. “Let’s not talk about that right now. You’re overwhelming as it is. More than enough for any guy. Sometimes it feels like I can barely keep up.”

“Like riding wild horse,” Shan Pu said with a knowing grin.

“Hardy-har.”

Shan Pu drew the redhead into a deep kiss. “But serious. Akane and I, we stumbled onto the secret. We spend last two years in stalemate. Not want to lose, but also not want to hurt other girls. Or Ryouga. Shan Pu think you not want to hurt any of us either. Even if Akane was your favorite.”

Ranma averted her eyes, suddenly feeling like an open book. But she nodded and gently rubbed Shan Pu’s back.

“We had impossible tangle, like Gordian knot. But simple solution right there. Just cut the knot.” Shan Pu drew a circle around Ranma’s nipple with her thumb. “I think sharing only natural solution.”

“Well you and Akane have this thing going on, sure. But what makes you think Ukyou or Ryouga will go along with this? To say nothing of Mousse or Konatsu?”

“Well, can’t speak for duck-boy or kunoichi…but do you really think it’s a coincidence that Miss Bifauxnen and Mister Lost With Passion would end up being really drawn into the tangled life of a guy who can turn into a girl?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“You are a bisexual’s wet dream. Good thing you’re bi too.”

Ranma felt like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. Shan Pu was right, she’d been living in fear of her own feelings for way too long, afraid of what other people might think of her. That she wouldn’t be manly if she followed her heart and did what she loved. Whether it was eating ice cream. Or sucking her beautiful rival’s dick and making him beg for release. She blushed harder at that thought, but at least this time she let herself enjoy the idea free from any judgment.

Shan Pu and Ranma lay spooned together until they reached the verge of overheating. Shan Pu helped the redhead stand on shaky legs, drawing her into a kiss. After cleaning up, the two wrapped up in fluffy white towels and walked out into the cool morning air. The dawn’s first light was starting to peek in through the windows.

Akane was sitting at the kotatsu, drinking a piping hot cup of tea, when the two strolled arm-in-arm. They froze when they saw the tomboy grinning like a banshee.

“Umm…” they both said.

“Did you two have fun?” said Akane.

“Yes,” Ranma admitted.

“I’m glad.”

“How long Akane been up?” Shan Pu asked guardedly.

Akane laughed. “Long enough. You two were not very quiet.” Akane showed none of the usual signs of jealousy. She sprung to her feet and pulled the two girls into a hug before kissing each in turn. “I think it was important you two had some alone time together. I was kind of nervous about how things might work out. And while I’m a little jealous, I think I’m getting better about it.”

As Akane shooed them upstairs to get dressed for the long day ahead of them, Ranma reflected on Shan Pu’s words. Maybe there was a way for everyone to get what they needed.


	5. Who Dares, Wins

Akane had just finished tidying up the kitchen from lunch when the doorbell rang. Anticipation fluttered in her heart as she called out “Coming!”

Shampoo had waited (im)patiently rather than let herself in through the wall. The Amazon’s face lit up when Akane opened the door. Unexpectedly, but not unwelcome, Shampoo gave her a quick peck on the lips before hugging her.

It was less of a friendly hug and more of an invitation. Shampoo’s perky nipples pressed through her silk top. Akane found her own hands wandering over the girl’s body, feeling the luscious skin beneath the fabric.

“As much as I’d like to forget about our plans,” said Akane, “Ranma’s counting on us. What’d Cologne say?”

Shampoo whined as she pulled away. “Guess you’re right. We have too-too good time later. Great-grandmother say she need do more research. She gave me list of books to get. There Chinese herbal shop down in Akihabara. We can have fun there. It’ll be like a date.”

Akane’s heart fluttered at the word ‘date.’ “You know…I’d like that a lot. Lemme lock up, and we can get going.”

“Speaking of _airen_ , where is she?”

“She’s helping Ryoga home. Secretly, though, I asked Ryo-chan to have a guy’s day with Ranma and help her cope.”

“Sweet of him. He know about Ranma’s predicament?”

Akane nodded, gathering up her satchel and the house keys. “I may have overshared a bit.”

“Oh?”

“He got a bit of a bloody nose when I told him about our present arrangement.”

“Aiyah! Surprise he not turn into red gusher.”

“I didn’t tell him _that_ much.”

Shampoo smirked. “Maybe should.”

“We shouldn’t tease him like that, Sham-chan.”

“Ooh…like it when you call me Sham-chan. But it not teasing. More of an advertisement.”

Akane’s cheeks turned pink. Shaking her head, she put those thoughts aside—for now. Still, the nervous excitement filled her as she laced up her black leather boots. She felt Shampoo’s eyes trace over her body.

“Nice jeans,” said Shampoo, audibly licking her lips. “Going for the ‘butch’ look?”

“I just think flannel is cute.”

“Hurry it up, or we miss the train.”

Akane’s hands trembled with the keys as she locked up. Shampoo sidled up next to her, placing a hand on her hip. The deadbolt clicked into place, and her hand intertwined with Shampoo’s.

* * *

Ranma had initially been crestfallen when Ryoga stated he didn’t want to spar today. But the more she thought about just hanging out with him at his house, the more she warmed up to the idea.

Feigning reluctance, she’d taken him by the hand to lead him home, griping about what a pain his poor sense of direction was. It had been half-truth, because his broken inner compass gave her the perfect excuse to spend more time with him. As much as both Akane and Shampoo had sweetly told her that there was nothing wrong about finding him attractive, she still wasn’t quite ready to be open about it.

They stopped at a conbini on the way. Ryoga had blushed when she grabbed a pack of Sapporo along with the juice and snacks. The clerk hadn’t even batted an eye when they paid.

They were a few blocks away from Ryoga’s house when he finally piped up. “Ranma! We’re both underage. What if we had gotten in trouble?”

She patted his back. “Relax P-chan, we didn’t. Sides, I think it’s time for buds like us to have a beer together.” _And I’m going to need a little liquid courage if I’m gonna tell him I have the hots for him_.

“Well I’m not going to have any.”

“That’s fine. More for me.”

They walked in silence for a moment. Ryoga piped up, “It’s not that I’m scared. I just don’t wanna break the law.”

“I know.”

“But you’re my bud, and you’d probably get sick if you drank them all. So I’m going to have some. Just to keep you safe.”

“You’re always looking out for me, Ryoga,” she teased.

After petting Shirokuro and depositing the rest of their haul into the refrigerator, Ranma took two beers and let herself into Ryoga’s bed room. The room was almost obsessively neat, to her liking. Though it was probably because it hadn’t been lived in for a while.

The can popped open with a satisfying hiss. She took a deep gulp, feeling the tension running away. It was sour and crisp, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it yet. But she hoped it would grow on her.

When Ryoga entered, she was laying sideways on his bed, head propped up. “Oh Ryo-chan,” she said, “there’s a girl in your room. Anything could happen.”

The lost boy tried to hide his blush by rolling his eyes. Her triumph was short lived; he tossed a bag of chips her way, pelting her in the face. “You shouldn’t tease me like that,” he said with a resigned sigh before plopping down beside his bed.

“Oh? What’s this, no cracks about me being a guy? Or only half a girl?” She took another deep swig of beer and slipped down onto the floor next to Ryoga.

Ryoga grabbed the beer she offered. He tore the tab off as he cracked it open. After an experimental sip, he relaxed a millimeter. “Akane told me you’re stuck somewhere between your male and female forms. I didn’t want to rub it in.”

“Oh…and here I was trying to psych myself up to tell you, and you already knew.”

Ryoga nodded. He grimaced with the next sip.

“I guess it explains why you’re walking on eggshells right now.”

“You’re probably mad I’m treating you too delicately.”

“Maybe a little. But I think we sometimes overdo the macho stuff being belligerent.”

“Belligerent? That’s a fancy word coming from you.”

“And there’s the Ryo-chan I know!” she grinned. After downing the rest of the beer. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, it’s time for me to pay you back.” After leaping to her feet, she turned to him. “So, where do you keep your porn?”

Ryoga’s eyes betrayed him, flitting towards his mattress. With a devilish grin, she started digging under his mattress. After the shock receded, he was on her, trying to pull her away. “There’s nothing there, you’re messing up my bed!” he cried.

“Whatcha got to hide, P-chan?” she said, kicking free of his grasp. She felt a DVD case with the tips of her fingers, before being dragged back. “Oh ho, I think I feel it.”

 She realized the double entendre too late. Ryoga had grabbed her by the waistband and had pulled her butt into his lap in a desperate attempt to keep the redhead from his stash. He made the fatal mistake of letting go as he shouted, “I didn’t mean to.”

Sensing her chance, Ranma surged forward, grabbing the case by its corner. “Aha, now let’s see what you’re so embarrassed about.”

Ryoga grabbed her by shoulders and wrestled her to the floor, but she held onto the case. He took her wrist and pulled the arm that clutched the DVD into a hammer lock. She still held on, but now she was pressed face down into the shag carpeting, the case trapped between her back and Ryoga’s chest. “You can’t,” said Ryoga, sad desperation in his voice.

“Ryoga, you’re hurting me,” she said flatly. The submission lock relaxed a centimeter. At least now it didn’t feel like her arm was going to be wrenched out. She didn’t struggle any further. “Ryoga, I didn’t think it would get you this upset. Whatever you were hiding…I promise I won’t judge you, no matter what it is.”

His breath was hot on her neck. As the tension of the moment receded, she felt her stomach turn. It reminded her of the real fights they’d had once upon a time, over honor, pride or Akane. She didn’t want to go back to that. She felt the bitter tears well up in her eyes.

“Please…just put it back where you found it,” Ryoga pleaded.

“I will…if that’s what you want me to do. But I meant what I said.”

Ryoga rolled off her. “Do what you want,” he said. A thick cloud of oppressive ki filled the room.

She spat out a few strands of carpet. After rubbing her sore shoulder, she took a cautious look at the DVD case. The resemblance was uncanny; two girls were kneeling together, bosom to bosom. One had long dark hair, trussed up just like Akane had when they’d first met. Her eyes were different, but this girl had the same heart-shaped face as Akane. But that wasn’t what he was embarrassed about.

The other girl was a busty, blue-eyed foreigner, with fiery red hair tied up in a French braid. Ranma blinked a couple times. It was somehow simultaneously over and underwhelming. “This is it?” she said, carefully hiding the tension.

The depressive mood turned into anger. “What do you mean ‘this is it’? I’m mortified for you to know about my secret shame.”

“Ryoga, the way you built it up, you made it sound like you had some weird fetish. ‘Sides, this is just a pale imitation. Akane and I are much cuter.” She very deliberately sat down next to him. When he receded from the touch, she scooted closer until he relented.

“You’re not angry?” whispered Ryoga.

“No. Let’s get another beer, and we’ll watch it together.”

She was sure his blood was running cold at the thought.

* * *

The books that Cologne had requested were old and smelled of mildew. The shopkeeper was as crabby as she was old; it didn’t surprise Akane in the least that Cologne was old friends with her. In between reminisces about the Xinhai Revolution and the campaign trail of the Great Northern Expedition, the shopkeep exacted her extortionate prices for the books.

It had been a race to see who could get out of the shop first, which Shampoo had won by inches. Out in the alley, Akane hefted her bookbag over her shoulder. “You think these will help.”

Shampoo shrugged. “Great-grandmother think so.” She sighed pensively. “But great-grandmother always change the subject whenever Shampoo bring up subject of cure.”

“I’m not giving up hope yet. But…Ranma might be stuck for a long time.”

“There lot of day left. Maybe we have good time before taking train back?”

Some of the weight lifted off her shoulders. “You know, I’d like that. I’ve got some money burning a hole in my pocket right now.”

Shampoo beamed as she took Akane by the hand. “Come, know great place!” The Amazon led her through the crowded streets, weaving between the throngs of pedestrians. Shampoo would beam back at her, squeezing her hand tighter, sending her heart a flutter. She hadn’t felt like this since Ranma first showed up at her door, when she’d taken the seemingly meek red-haired girl to the dojo to spar.

They arrived at the ice-cream shop, giddy and breathless. “You know me too well, Sham-chan,” panted Akane.

When they ordered, Shampoo pulled especially close, resting her hand on Akane’s hip. The tomboy felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and while she protested the embarrassment, she didn’t want the Amazon to stop.

The boy behind the counter had to stifle a nosebleed as he took their order. After paying, Shampoo found a cozy little booth in the corner. She led Akane by the hand; Akane followed listlessly, pouring over the receipt.

“I think he undercharged us,” said Akane.

Shampoo squeezed up to her, planting a delicate kiss on her cheek. “Cute girl discount.”

The delicate floral smell of Shampoo’s perfume and her luscious pink lip gloss were intoxicating. Akane instinctively turned to kiss her, but Shampoo turned at the last second. “Shampoo,” whined Akane, “you tease.”

Shampoo nodded. “It will be all the sweeter later if Shampoo get you riled up now.”

Akane grumbled, digging into her parfait. “I still feel dirty. It’s…it’s not right to tease someone with the idea of something you never plan to give them.”

“Boy who think cuz two girls lovey-dovey with each other mean they want him is very dumb.”

“True. You know what’s funny?”

“What?”

“This is where we first met.”

“Wha? Get out.”

“No, seriously. Ranma and I were having parfaits over in that booth over there.” She pointed with her spoon. “She was inhaling hers and talking some nonsense about them tasting better as a girl. You busted through that wall over there, saying in this deep growly voice ‘Ranma, I kill!’”

“Aiyah, you’re right. Looking back…it kind of funny how scared she was of  me.” A twinge of regret flashed in Shampoo’s smile. “She was a better fighter than me.”

Akane pulled the girl closer. Shampoo rested her head on the tomboy’s shoulder. “It took me a while to figure this out, but Ranma actually doesn’t like fighting for real. It’s more like play for her, and whenever there are real stakes, she ends up being strung out over it. It takes a lot to get her properly motivated. She probably felt guilty about humiliating you.”

Shampoo nodded. “I don’t regret it. Not one second. But at the time, stupid me invoke Kiss of Death for first time in decades cuz so angry.”

“There’s bound to be some neat shops around here. You want to look around?”

Shampoo nodded. This time, Akane led her by the hand. They visited the local shops, picking up a few light novels, a cute little cell phone charm that looked like one of Shampoo’s chui, and a few other trinkets. Then something caught the corner of Akane’s eye, and she skidded to a stop.

“What is it?” Shampoo asked.

There was a single bright neon-sign lighting up the alley. It read, in English, “Whips, Leather & Chains.” Something stirred in Akane; a primal desire that had been sleeping for too long. In truth, she wasn’t quite so ‘innocent’ as she let on. In their first time together, she and Shampoo had teased at the edges of that primal desire. “It’s a BDSM shop.” Her heart began to pound. “You wanna go look around?”

A feral grin spread across Shampoo’s face as she nodded.

As she led Shampoo, Akane’s imagination ran wild. By the time she reached the threshold, she’d steeled herself for stepping into a den of perversion, writhing and moaning bodies, all under the boot of a cackling dominatrix.

Stepping into the shop was underwhelming. It was a neat, orderly little shop filled with the extraordinary. The air smelled of incense. A young woman sat behind the counter, her hair pulled up in a tight-bun; as the welcoming bell chimed, she looked at Akane over her horn-rimmed glasses. She looked more like a librarian than a sex-fiend. “Welcome to Whips, Leather and Chains. Please observe the posted rules, and if there’s anything I can help you with, please feel free to ask,” said the woman.

The banality of it had gone a long way to set Akane’s mind at ease. It was so normal...and that meant that she was still normal.

“O brave new world that has such people in it,” quoted Shampoo.

Akane turned to her, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you spoke English.”

“Great-grandmother insist. She say outside world very large, and Nujiezu very small. Is why we learn the Chinese languages along with our mother tongue. She also teach me English and Russian…Japanese kind of an afterthought.”

“You really are a cunning linguist.”

Shampoo fidgeted as she blushed. “Well, let’s look around.”

There was something for everyone here. Akane chose an aisle at random and was confronted with wall-to-wall fake-dicks. All shapes and sizes, from tiny little bullet vibrators and cute little rabbits, to mammoth intricately molded cocks the size of her arm, often in exotic shapes. The burnished rows of dildoes stood motionless, like soldiers at attention. “That’s a lot of dicks,” she muttered.

“Akane should be used to that, going to Furinkan High,” said Shampoo. The Amazon gave Akane a swat on the butt to chide her forward.

The first thing Akane noticed was a pleading notice, underlined in triple, to not _dirty_ any of the merchandise. Shampoo pressed up behind her, hands resting on her belly. The image of Shampoo wearing one of the strap-on contraptions flashed through her mind’s eye. Her hair stood on end as gasped, feeling the wonderful heat of arousal spread through her.

“Ooh…what are you imagining?” Shampoo whispered huskily.

“I’m a pervert…”

Shampoo shook her head then pulled Akane into a kiss. “It’s not perverted to want to be touched.”

Shampoo’s gentle reassurances helped a little. “I…I’m thinking about you using one of those on me.”

“Oh? Would’ve thought you’d want it other way around.”

“I like both ideas,” she confessed. “Is that weird? Whenever Yuka and Sayuri talk about their fujoshi stuff, they always talk about people being either tops or bottoms.”

“Shampoo think you like variety. Is good…Shampoo like variety.” The Amazon pinched Akane’s butt. “You enjoyed being spanked too-too much. But also like make Shampoo beg.”

“We’re a matched pair then. I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that,” Akane whispered, motioning to the rows of realistic dildoes. “They look rather large and angry. But something that vibrates, that could be fun.”

Shampoo nodded.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“Sometimes, when I was helping Kasumi with the laundry when she was out…I’d sit on top of the washer when it was running. The first time was an accident…I’d overloaded it. But it tickled me just right. After that…I’d do it on purpose.”

Shampoo kissed Akane’s ear. “Shampoo do it too. Quite the experience.”

Akane pulled an inexpensive vibrator from the shelf. The packaging described it as an all-purpose massager, and featured a pretty young lady using the conical implement to massage her neck.

“Shampoo will use it on your neck if you want, but would rather use it somewhere else,” Shampoo teased.

Akane spun on her heel. “I’d rather break it in on you, hussy.”

“Ooh.”

The tomboy took her by the hand again, pulling her to the front desk. Akane’s hands trembled with excitement at the thought of Shampoo writhing below her, at the power contained in such a plain device.

But Shampoo had other plans. She sharply pulled Akane to a stop, shaking her head. “Not yet. More to see.”

“Shampoo,” she sighed, “This is overwhelming as it is.” She pulled a riding crop off the shelf next, absent-mindedly testing its flexibility. “I’m not quite ready whip you or be whipped yet.”

“We just dipping our toes in right now, yes. Not jumping in deep end. But I’m more than a little excited by all the possibilities in here.” Shampoo gently tugged her deeper into the shop. After token resistance, she relented.

Shampoo stopped in front of a glass display case. The polished black leather inside called to Akane, whispering promises of power and pleasure. The leather bodice and boots were as exquisite as their obscene price tag implied. It was a hand-made work of love, equally suited to be worn while dominating or being dominated. “Wow,” said the tomboy.

“Shampoo would like to see you in something like this someday.”

“You might have to wait a while. This thing costs a fortune.”

“Mousse keep saying I need a hobby. Well…here’s a goal to work to.”

“Maybe we can start with something smaller,” Akane said, trying to hide her blush from Shampoo. “Something like a collar.”

“Say no more,” whispered Shampoo, planting a delicate kiss on her earlobe.

Shampoo led her further down the aisle. After a few moments looking through the various spiky, angry looking harnesses, Shampoo found the perfect one. It was made of soft brown leather, with delicately stitched velvet padding on the inside. A pink heart adorned the center of it, hiding a metal loop.

There were stars in Shampoo’s eyes as she pulled it from the rack. The Amazon girl beamed as she wrapped the collar delicately around Akane’s neck, cinching it gently into place. “How’s it feel?”

Akane ran her fingers across the collar. The leather was smooth as silk. The soft velvet felt like a warm hug…or gloved fingers delicately wrapped around her throat. A tingle of excitement ran through her, from her blushing cheeks, to her nipples pressing through her top, down to her sex. “I think I’m hooked.”

Shampoo grinned as she clipped a small leash to the collar. “No, now you’re hooked.”

The nervous feeling bled away as they laughed. A part of her wanted to find a back room and _express_ her appreciation to Shampoo. It was an exhilarating idea, but she rejected it. Akane wasn’t an exhibitionist, was she? She didn’t have an easy answer. She decided to express her appreciation in other ways. “Is there something you’d like to get?”

“How about handcuffs?”

Akane nodded, forgetting about the leash until it tugged at her. Noticing the clerk’s watchful eye, she sheepishly took off the collar. She found some fuzzy pink handcuffs at the end of the aisle. The sign recommended them for beginners. “These look nice,” said Akane. “They’d look nicer on you though.”

“Such a sweetheart.”

They decided they had done enough damage on their spending money for one day, returning to the front counter. As they fought over who would pay for it, the clerk laughed warmly. “First timers?”

“Um yeah,” Akane confessed.

“It’s nice to get something for your girlfriend, but why don’t you split this one down the middle?”

 _Girlfriend…that sounds nice_ , Akane said to herself. “Yeah, we’re kind of new to all this.”

Shampoo surreptitiously pinched the tomboy’s butt, eliciting an eep from her. “But we are very excited to learn more.”

The clerk shook their hands in turn. “I’m Motoko. If you ever need any advice about S&M, don’t be afraid to ask. My husband and I also do workshops on it if you’re interested.”

* * *

Ranma had given up on trying to keep herself tucked within the first five minutes. It was her turn to be embarrassed; Ryoga’s eyes flitted between the TV and her as she adjusted herself. It wasn’t like she could blame him, fidgeting about like this. While the yoga pants Akane had bought her may have made her legs and butt look fabulous (and she certainly hoped Ryoga would notice that), they also made her throbbing erection impossible to hide. And something about Ryoga’s gaze was just making it harder.

She finally got her dick tucked into her left pant leg, her knees pulled up to her chest. Thankfully, the plot had been easy to follow; the two simulacra on the screen had put aside the pretense of playing doctor and had moved on to the exhibition.

When the redhead went down on the raven-haired patient, she finally noticed there was no censor mosaic. “Dude…where’d you get this?”

Ryoga took a deep gulp of his beer. “Well, they had a big sign that said ‘Hollywood’ on the mountains. I think it might have been near one of the American naval bases in Okinawa.”

Ranma sighed. “You’re precious, Ryo-chan.” Her eyes slowly traced down Ryoga’s chest, to the bulge in his travelworn slacks. When her hand found its way to the hard bulge in her own pants, she scolded herself, and tore her eyes back to the screen. “I still think we’re cuter.”

Ryoga nodded. “Well, a guy’s got to make do.”

“You have good taste though. Damn…how is she bending her legs like that? That can’t be comfortable.”

“So you’re telling me the great Saotome Ranma would shy away from such a maneuver? What a pity.”

“Of course not. I could do it, easy!”

“Then prove it.”

“Okay, as soon as the movie is done I’ll—wait a minute, did shy little P-chan just come onto me?”

“Umm, I was just—”

“Shh. I’m flattered.” She scooted a few centimeters closer, their shoulders touching. Ryoga tensed up at her touch. “Before you say anything about how I’m a guy, that’s not the point. We’re watching porn of my doppelganger, we’ve already crossed that line.”

She took a sip of her beer for courage. “And I’ve been wanting to cross that line for a while now. Are you comfortable with the real me, Ryoga?”

Ryoga melted. “I honestly don’t know. But…I guess we’re going to have to find out eventually. But I thought you and Akane were…y’know.”

“Lovers? Yes. So are Shampoo and I. And Shampoo and Akane.”

Blood trickled from Ryoga’s nose. “Bwuh?”

“Shampoo called in an open relationship. I don’t know if it will work out in the long run. But right now…I don’t want to break anyone’s heart. We’re working this out one step at a time. But long story short, there’s room for you in my life. Whether as a friend or something more.”

“That’s quite a lot to take in…okay, that’s got to hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m not quite sure I understand why she’s slapping her clitoris like that, but I’m shriveling up a bit at the thought of it.”

“Yeah, to be honest aside from what they look like I really don’t care for this one.”

“Got any others?”

Ryoga shook his head. “I already returned the one I borrowed from Daisuke.”

“You know, I really didn’t think this through. Now I’m all pent up with nowhere to go.”

“Same.”

Ryoga’s eyes followed her as she stood up. The way the Lycra was rubbing at her was giving her naughty ideas. That idiot’s warm, self-conscious smile wasn’t helping. Having a dick hadn’t turned him off in the slightest. She needed time, time to think about this, to get herself ready to make the next move.

She pulled a CD off his shelf. “Hmm, I didn’t know you liked David Bowie.”

“I guess I just liked my dad’s music more than what people my age were into.”

“On the road, I mostly just had my dad’s music too. I didn’t know there was a whole other world out there till I moved in with Akane.”

The stereo looked like it had belonged to Ryoga’s dad as well. The speakers hummed pleasingly as the analog amps powered up.

“Whatcha doin?”

“Putting on a little mood music,” she said as she popped the Bowie CD into the tray.

“Oh? What for?”

“You’ll see.” The first lilting notes of “Under Pressure” played as she knelt in front of Ryoga. “You know, I always loved this melody even before I knew what the words meant.”

Ryoga gulped as she steadied herself on his knee. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts together with her arms. The eyeful of cleavage helped get her point across. Still, the lost boy asked, “What are you doing?”

“You’re still so bashful. If there’s one thing I’ve learned lately, it’s just to say what you want. So, Ryoga: I want to kiss you right now. Would you like that?”

Ryoga nodded, almost imperceptibly, like he was sticking his hand in a bear trap. She straddled his lap, pressing herself into the tent in his pants. His breath hitched as her arms wreathed around his shoulders, erect nipples teasing at his chest. She rubbed her pelvis along his length on instinct, savoring the gasp she drew from his mouth as she brought their lips together.

He was afraid to move, but her pleading lips slowly stirred him to life. His hands caressed her butt and the small of her back. His lips were bashful at first, but she was patient. When he broke the kiss, she whimpered, resting her forehead against his. She opened her eyes to find his still filled with uncertainty.

“You still don’t believe me,” she said without accusation.

“You’ve tricked me more than few times. You’re a talented actor. Or actress.”

She kissed him delicately, running her fingers across his cheek. “I shouldn’t have done that. It was despicable of me, and I am truly sorry for hurting you.”

“It’s my fault for being a trusting fool. But now I can’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop. You made it seem so easy, pretending to like me.”

“I may have been pretending to be someone else, but I wasn’t pretending to like you. It was easy because it came from a place of truth, that I was too scared to admit to anyone, even myself.”

“Are you…are you crying?”

Her fingers felt the tears running down her cheeks. “I guess I am.” With a heavy sigh, she said, “who am I kidding, I don’t deserve you. I should go.”

When she tried to get up, his strong arms held her in place. “Please stay,” he whispered.

“I’ll stay then.”

Ryoga initiated the next kiss. He was clumsy and a bit too forceful, but right now she didn’t care. The weight lifted from her heart. She found herself taking the role of guide. Ryoga proved to be a delightfully quick learner. She nibbled at his lip as he pulled away for air. “Wow…” he muttered.

“My beautiful Ryoga,” she whispered, kissing his ear. “We’re only getting started.”

He giggled nervously. In imitation, he kissed her earlobe.

“I mean it, Ryoga. Am I your first kiss?” When he nodded, she kissed his lips. “I’m glad. It means your first kiss was with someone who loves you.”

She felt herself tense up. But his hands soon caressed the melancholic knot away, running gently through her hair and across her cheek. She nuzzled into his rough palm, cupping his hand to her cheek. “Sanzenin…I’ll kill him,” Ryoga hissed.

“No. I’m not going to waste any more thought on him. But thank you…for understanding.” She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“As amazing as kissing you has been, did you think I wanted to stop there?”

“Well…I wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. I’ve learned the hard way by now about that.”

“Well I suppose you’re right,” she said, unbuttoning her blouse. His heart pounded louder with each button. When she pulled the sports bra off, he looked away. It hurt a little bit, but she remembered she was going to have to hold his hand through this. Maybe even literally.

She gently pulled his palm to her breast. “Ryoga…I want you to see.”

“I know Ranma. I’m not that dumb. It’s just…hard, you know.”

She rocked her hips. “It’s not the only thing that’s hard.” His erection felt positively yummy pressed against her. “God…I want to see it badly. But I’ll be patient. The great thing about kissing is that there are so many fun places to kiss. Like your neck.”

Ryoga’s breath hitched as her lips brushed against the soft skin below the ear. She nipped gently at his skin, sucking it to her teeth.

“Or your chest,” she whispered, running her delicate fingers along his chest hair. Ranma left a trail of kisses down his neck, across his collar, before running her tongue around his nipple.

“You don’t find it gross. The hair?”

“No. It looks quite good on you. Why would it be gross.”

“People said it made me look like a foreigner. Or they teased me for being part Ainu.”

“Well forget about them. Because I’m ridiculously turned on right now, and I think you’re delicious.” She slithered down, until she was laying in his lap, and started undoing the drawstring on his pants.

Ryoga sat transfixed as she pulled down the waistband of his pants and underwear, until his cock popped free.

Ranma blinked. “Jeesh, it’s like a beer can.”

“It’s not _that_ big,” Ryoga muttered.

“You’re not the one thinking about putting it in your mouth.”

Ryoga swallowed hard. “You don’t have to.”

She ran her fingers over his dick, giving a few experimental strokes. Satisfied with the result, she nuzzled her cheek against it, drawing a pleasant moan from Ryoga. “Yeah. I want to though.”

She grinned, but on the inside she was terrified of not being able to please him. But she knew what felt good for her, so she started there. He cooed as she ran her tongue up the shaft, stopping to tickle his frenulum. _Okay, you can do this_ , she said to herself.

She licked around the head, studying his reaction. Nodding silently, she ran her hand along his foreskin. When her thumb accidentally brushed his balls, his cock twitched. “Huh” she muttered.

She lapped at his balls as she slowly stroked the shaft. “Wow,” said Ryoga, his voice straining. There was a little bit too much hair for her liking, but she couldn’t disagree with the results. She continued sucking on the sensitive ridge of skin in the center of the scrotum, slowly working her way up to the base of his penis.

She could feel him straining already, as he grabbed tight fistfuls of the carpet. She pulled his foreskin taught and kissed her way up the shaft. With a few more strikes, she took the head of his dick in her lips.

“Ahh, teeth,” he hissed.

“Sorry.” She tried again, managing to pop the whole head in her mouth without scraping. She sucked gently, running her tongue along the head like a lollipop. He gasped quietly, making her shiver with delight. But something was missing.

She pulled his dick out with an audible pop. Stroking briskly, she said. “Could you do me a favor, Ryoga?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you stroke my hair and call me a good girl?” she said, surprising herself.

He nodded, gently cupping her cheek. Emboldened, she took him deeper this time, running her tongue along the head. His hands gently stroked her as she bobbed up and down. “Ah…good girl,” he moaned.

That lit a fire in her. She surged onwards, taking a little bit more of him in with each stroke, until she was at the edge of gagging. No where near as good as that amazing technique Shampoo had displayed; she could get barely half-way down his shaft before having to turn back.

His hands were gentle as they caressed her face or stroked her hair. It made it more than just mechanical…she felt the love behind his caress. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, locking with his.

“Ranmaaaah,” he moaned. The first stream of cum landed on her tongue. It was thick, bitter, and musky. His cock popped free from her lips, the next stream cascading across her cheek. When the next landed on her forehead, she aimed it away, spilling the rest of his load across his belly.

She swallowed, smacking her lips pensively. It wasn’t quite as bad as she feared, but still something she’d need to get used to. There was no time like the present; she lapped up the trailings, cleaning the residue from his dick, enjoying his murmurs. “So…how was I” she said, shivering with anticipation.

“Amazing.”

“And don’t you forget it,” she chuckled.

“You were just asking me to pat your head and call you a good girl. If you weren’t normally like this, I’d think it had gone to your head.”

Ranma slithered up beside him, planting a wet kiss on his lips. “I…I just like it. It excites me, and I can’t explain why.”

“Well, I can’t argue with the results.”

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Well…what sort of man would I be if I didn’t return the favor to such a good girl?”

Her heart thumped with excitement. “You don’t have to,” she said bashfully, “I mean, it was reward enough to go down on yo—”

He silenced her with a kiss, pulling her lips to his. His free hand squeezed the hard-bulge tucked in her pantleg. She moaned into his lips as he stroked across the Lyrca. “I’m not leaving you pent up,” he stated. “And just like you, I want to suck your cock, Ranma.”

She nodded, but it still wasn’t easy to let go, to just be loved.

Ryoga gently dabbed away the sticky strands of come from her face. “Sorry, looks like I ruined your make up.”

“Worth it.”

He scooped her up into a bridal carry. Her arms wrapped around his neck on instinct as she lost herself in his smile.

“You know, I’m going to have to sweep you off your feet next time, P-chan.” His nervous blush said enough.

He gently laid her down on his bed before slipping his pants off. His dick was already engorged again. When he started pulling down her yoga pants, her hands shot to his in a moment of panic.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for you to take me yet,” she stammered.

“Take you…you thought I was…Oh.” The flush of embarrassment turned bright crimson. “Wow…that’s an exciting idea. But you’re right, I don’t know if I’m quite ready for that either. Sorry for scaring you.”

She shook her head. “I’m not afraid of you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Ryoga.”

“I’m glad,” he sighed.

He finished pulling off her pants. She lay exposed, breathing heavy with excitement, as he knelt between her parted legs, drinking her in. He settled into place quickly, giving her throbbing erection a few test strokes. “You can do this,” he whispered to himself.

She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. “My beautiful Ryoga,” said Ranma.

He took the head of her cock into his mouth. At first, she waited tense, fearing his cute little fangs. But his teeth gently brushing over her skin proved to be far from painful. To her surprise, she savored the intensity it brought as he began lapping at her dick.

She let out an earthy moan as he began bobbing up and down. Her hand tightened into a fist in his hair. “Yeah, right there.”

He alternated between sucking on the tip of her cock and pulling back to run his tongue across the length of the shaft. One hand tugged at her foreskin, the other thumb teased at her labia.

In truth, she’d been so wound up by the foreplay and the exquisite ecstasy of going down on him that she was ready to burst. She held back desperately, grabbing a fistful of the blanket as she fidgeted.

“Come for me,” moaned Ryoga.

She hooked her legs around his back, almost pulling herself deeper into his mouth. But still she held onto the precipice. She didn’t want it to end ever. She’d wait on the edge of paradise for eternity, just her and Ryoga locked in carnal embrace. Then he’d never have to leave again.

When his hand reached up and entwined with hers, she went tumbling over the edge. She moaned too loud for comfort as she felt herself explode into his mouth. Her eyes lolled back as the stream of come splashed across his mouth.

He took it like a champ, emerging only after the orgasm had receded. He spit into the wastebasket, smacking his tongue like he’d just bitten into a lemon. “Yech.”

She lay there still, trying to find her bearings. The wave of tumultuous feelings that followed each orgasm had never felt so fractured.

“Hey, you okay?” She heard the concern in his voice. She focused on it as she gently squeezed his hand. He hadn’t let go since taking her hand.

“Yeah…it’s just intense. And I’ll be honest with you, there’s a lot going on under the surface, but I just want you to hold me right now.”

He nodded before sliding in beside her. “Better?”

She hugged him close, savoring the warm embrace wrapping around her. “Yeah.”

He stroked her hair gently. Her eyes were getting heavy, but she didn’t mind. He stayed. That’s what mattered right now. “It takes some time to get used to the taste,” she muttered, “we have all the time in the world, P-chan.”

“The taste…oh”

“Yeah. I’m probably going to fall asleep soon. But I just need you to know…my home is your home. And I want to keep doing this with you.”

“I could definitely get used to it.”

“I’m glad…don’t let me sleep too long.”

* * *

Shampoo had been excitedly telling Akane about all the wondrous things about her homeland for thirty minutes. Akane said very little in that time. She just held the Amazon’s hand and listened as they walked or huddled close on the train.

When they left the station, they tugged in opposite directions. “Silly Akane, dojo is this way,” Shampoo said.

“I know,” she replied, giving a gentle tug. Shampoo complied, pulling up close enough to smell her perfume. Shampoo’s fingers danced across her sides as their noses rubbed together. “Girlfriend, you are frisky today.”

“Girlfriend huh? Shampoo like the sound of that. You want we should find a closet for a quickie?”

The suggestion wasn’t a surprise. The fact that Akane was almost tempted to give in was. She shook her head gently. “Nah. I was thinking we’d stop by and see how Ranma and Ryoga are doing.”

“Ooh, even better. Maybe we find them playing, eh?” Shampoo fluttered her eyebrows suggestively. When the blush creeped up on Akane’s face, she mimed a blowjob, puffing one cheek out with her tongue.

“Oh stop,” giggled Akane. “I really can’t take you anywhere. But…I’d be lying if I said the thought didn’t cross my mind.”

“So Akane _have_ been thinking about pork sausage lately.”

“Just shut up and follow me, you perv.”

Shampoo eventually gave up on the childish innuendos. But only once Akane’s face had turned beet red. The Amazon girl must’ve sensed something else was going on in the rolling boil of Akane’s mixed feelings, because she wrapped an arm around the tomboy’s shoulders and squeezed gently.

They were nearing their destination when Akane finally piped up. “Shampoo, am I a hypocrite?”

“What about?”

“Worrying that I’ll lose Ranma to Ryoga. Thinking about inviting Ryoga back into my bed now that he’s moped long enough. About all of this.”

Shampoo chewed it over. “Well, nobody perfect. But we’ve been growing up. He did tell truth on his own. And we’ve all been more than a little awful to each other. Sometimes, I even miss Mousse and his stupid face too.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m not alone at least.”

Ryoga’s cute little house was in sight now. Akane found her steps quickening, pulling Shampoo along behind her. When she knocked gently on the front door, there was no response. Akane chewed on her lip as she fidgeted on the welcome mat. “Think they might have stepped out? Or did they just not hear us?”

“Maybe not ask Shampoo; always feel doors were a polite suggestion.”

“Quite.” Akane tested the knob. When it twisted open, Shampoo shoved her across the threshold.

“Whoops, clumsy me.”

Akane glared at her. But at any rate, they were committed. She tiptoed in, removing her shoes before leaving the foyer. “Anyone home?” she said quietly.

When she reached the living area, she heard the faint drone of a TV tuned to a dead channel. She crept closer ushering, Shampoo to follow. Following the sound took them to Ryoga’s bedroom, the door ajar.

When Akane paused, Shampoo pushed past her, thrusting the door open. A fire-engine red blush rose up the Amazon’s whole body like a thermometer. “Aiyah,” she whispered.

Ryoga lay on his side in peaceful repose, with Ranma nestled up close to his broad chest, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Ryoga’s other arm draped protectively over the redhead. A checkered blanket draped over their lower halves, but otherwise both were buck naked.

The room was tidy and smelled of lemons with an undertone of sex. But whatever feelings of jealousy Akane should have been feeling were drowned out by the squee rising in her. She clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from waking them.

“Too too cute,” Shampoo whispered.

Akane nodded.

Shampoo glanced at her watch. “Should we wake them? It getting close to dinner time.”

Akane tugged the Amazon from the room. Shaking her head, she said, “No, let them have this. We’ll cook them up something tasty and let them wake up gently.”

“No no, Shampoo will cook, you help. Don’t you glare at me. Violent-girl still have much to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reparations for all the people I teased with RanRyo content in _Amor Fati_ that I never paid off. Those boys are gonna fuck.
> 
> As always, please leave a review, they're like candy for writers. And please weigh in on the future of this ever-expanding polypile. I'm going to try to give just about everyone on the main cast a fair shake, but I'm uncertain on how well certain people can fit. While this is porn and rule of sexy applies, finding a workable logic for some characters is harder than others. Mousse I'm on the fence about; he and Shampoo have a lot of stuff they'd have to work out. I'm leaning against either of the Kunos because they've got so few redeeming qualities. Hiroshi and Daisuke might make an appearance if only because this is painfully lopsided towards girl/girl, especially after I fit Ukyo and Konatsu in. And as much as I like Nabiki, the fact that she's related to one of them means it's more difficult to find a place for her.
> 
> Not everyone is gonna have a relationship with everyone else. But it's a web with Ranma at the center, the glue that holds this madness together. So anyway, lemme know what you think, and who you're just dying to see make an appearance.


End file.
